Loucura
by Kune chan DSTV
Summary: Para ele, seria o começo de sua felicidade, mas na verdade, seria o começo de sua loucura. -U.A- -SasuSaku-
1. Prólogo

**Naruto não é meu. **

**Loucura**

**Por Chane chan **

Prólogo:

Desde que se perde tudo, você procura algum lugar para ir. Ou pra se acolher, ou para receber um consolo.

Ele não tinha ninguém.

Procurou mas não encontrou.

Queria voltar a ser feliz,

Mas começou a ver _todos eles._

Todas aquelas pessoas que um dia amou, estavam bem ali. Na sua Frente.

Ele achava que seria o começo de sua felicidade,

Como estava enganado.

Mas seria sim o começo. O começo se sua loucura.

_Até nos momentos normais da sua vida, você acha que seus amigos irão te ajudar,_

_Mas quando chega a uma faze crítica, eles te abandonam, e te botam na pior das prisões: O Hospício. _

Ele foi dotado como louco, literalmente.

**Continua...**


	2. Sasuke

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é meu.

**Aviso: **Os personagens podem ficar meio OOC principalmente o Sasuke.

Boa leitura!

**O1 – Sasuke**

Eu nem sempre fui assim, isolado. Não tanto como sou agora.

Sabe, eu era uma daquelas crianças sorridentes, que amavam suas famílias. Claro, claro, eu era feliz. Muito feliz, por sinal.

Todos os dias, quando mamãe me acordava, eu pulava da cama e dava um abraço de urso envolvendo minhas perninhas em sua cintura e meus braçinhos eu seu pescoço. Ela às vezes até me carregava sem me segurar, de tão forte que eu me agarrava.

E às vezes, ela tinha que me empurrar para eu desagarrar.

Era a mesma coisa com meu irmão.

Quando eu era muito pequeno e ainda não estudava, ficava de plantão esperando ele chegar da escola.

Quando ele chegava era uma festa. Eu o enchia de interrogatório: "Como foi a aula? Fez amigo novo? Entrou alguém novo? Foi legal?"

Era sempre assim, amável, adorável com todos, menos com meu pai.

Quer dizer, mais ou menos.

Ele era um homem sério, não brincava nem nada. Só às vezes, quando eu ficava meio triste porque achava que ele não gostava de mim.

Aí ele chegava, e perguntava oque eu tinha. Aí eu falava que achava que ele não gostava de mim. E ele não comentava nada, somente me perguntava "E aí, filhão? Vamos pescar com o seu irmão?" E íamos pescar.

Era tudo tão bom...

Minha mãe era a pessoa por quem eu era apaixonado. Ela sempre me cativou com aqueles enormes orbes negros e carinhosos. Quando eu ia escondido na cozinha catar as rosquinhas de chocolate que ela fazia, sempre junto com as rosquinhas vinha um sermão. " Essas rosquinhas não eram pra só você comer! Eram para os seus tios!" Ah claro, devo lembrar que ela somente fazia as deliciosas rosquinhas quando meus tios vinham da Austrália para nos visitar.

E quando vinham, não traziam nada para mim. A desculpa deles era sempre a mesma "Não achamos nada para você." Mas para o Itachi eles achavam. Incrível, não? Somente hoje, já adulto, que compreendo que eles nunca gostaram de mim. Mas isso não importava, tinha a minha mãe para me reconfortar. Sempre ela estava lá, de braços abertos para me reconfortar.

Itachi também. Mas ele era mais distante do que ela, ela fazia o papel de mãe, ele fazia o de irmão. Me levava para passear quando não tinha nada para fazer, me ajudava no dever de casa, me levava para o curso de inglês...

Itachi era mais que um irmão, era um amigo. Meu grande amigo. Nunca me abandonou, muito menos brigou comigo. Claro, o tempo que eu tive com ele foi muito pouco, e a idade que eu tinha naquela época não era o suficiente para gerar uma discursão. Eu sempre conversei com ele, contei tudo oque sentia... E ele me apoiava, me consolava quando preciso, e me repreendia quando eu estava errado.

Ele fazia parte da minha vida junto com mamãe, e talvez, papai.

Papai sem foi mais sério, tinha medo de ficar muito tempo com ele, talvez ele me desse uma bronca... Mas grande parte das vezes eu estava errado. Eu só fui ouvir da boca dele que me amava nos últimos momentos... Nos últimos suspiro de vida, que ele viu quanto foi pouco o tempo que ele passou comigo.

Parecia que ele preferia o trabalho do que a família, mas aposto que ele mudou de opinião _aquele dia._

No dia que eu deixei de ser o garotinho feliz para me tornar o homem que sou hoje.

Eu perdi todos eles, _todos eles, _por causa de uma dividida estúpida. Uma dívida que o papai esqueceu de pagar, e para se vingar, o homem foi lá em casa e matou _todos, _deixando somente a mim vivo porque eu estava na escola. Eu escapei por pouco, mas preferi que ele tivesse me matado também.

Mas não o fez.

Me deixou vivo para todas as noites me lembrar daquele dia. Para as lembranças me torturarem até eu sentir minha garganta inflar e o nó aumentar ainda mais, me fazendo ter pesadelos e me tornar cada vez mais distante.

Somente para me lembrar de tempos, que antes me sentia feliz, depois, me sentia morto.

Eu me senti completamente sozinho até conhecê-la.

Ela, até oque me parece, foi a coisa mais importante da minha vida depois dos meus pais.

Eu a conheci no último ano do colegial, quando não restava mais ninguém. Eu estava num poço de escuridão, e já havia desistido da faculdade, não tinha mais animo para estudar.

Mas aqueles lindos orbes verdes me incentivaram a ir até o fim.

Ela foi a única a falar comigo durante tanto tempo, e a única a querer ser minha amiga. A única que se preocupou comigo em tanto tempo.

E nós viramos amigos, embora eu fosse um pouco distante.

Eu não tinha culpa de a vida tinha me moldado à força.

Ela foi a única com quem eu desabafei, a única que eu tive coragem de mostrar quem realmente eu era.

No final, me vi realmente apaixonado por ela.

Depois de dois anos, eu me declarei, e nós namoramos.

Cada dia que passava, eu me sentia mais e mais apaixonado. Ela funcionava como uma droga: me aliviava e me dava prazer, me fazendo ficar cada vez mais viciado. Ela era a droga mais bela que eu podia ter, a mais saudável, a mais amável, eu poderia ter a droga perfeita para mim pelo resto dos meus dias.

Haruno Sakura, a droga perfeita.

Eu poderia ter-la.

Eu poderia ser feliz.

Nós iríamos ser casados.

Mas tudo acabou.

Meu mundo foi ao chão de novo.

Eu perdi tudo _de novo._

Lembro-me do dia em que eu morri pela segunda vez. Eu iria pedi-la em casamento. Eu estava radiante. Me sentia... Completo... Sem aquele vazio tão incomodo e doloroso que eu sentia a toda hora. Já havia ensaiado tudo: eu chegaria, daria o buquê de flores, e dentro do cartão estaria escrito "casa comigo?" com um anel pendurado.

Tudo seria tão perfeito, tão feliz...

Mas eu a encontrei próxima de um cara.

Muito próxima.

Eles estavam se beijando, e ela me traindo.

Então, tudo morreu.

Minha esperança de ser feliz, minha esperança de ter uma família, de ter um lar... Tudo se foi junto com a minha vontade de viver. Tudo vazio, tudo cinza, tudo embaçado. Era assim que eu vi naquele momento. Fiquei ali, estático, esperando que ela me olhasse e pedisse perdão... Mas não, ela continuou com o homem, dando sorrisinhos felizes que ela só dava _para mim._

Deixei o buquê ir ao chão junto com o anel e minha felicidade. Senti algo quente rolar por minha bochecha, senti um buraco enorme no peito, um buraco que eu conhecia, um buraco que latejava. Um buraco, que me atormentava dia após dia antes de conhecê-la. Saí daquele parque às pressas... A partir daquele dia, tudo que fazia sorrir, virou motivo de pesadelo. Todas as vezes que eu passava em frente a aquela arvore, sentia meu buraco latejar. Saia dali às pressas.

Após o grande desespero daquele dia, me vi completamente perdido, completamente só. Vi-me novamente naquele poço de escuridão em que eu passei tanto tempo trancado... Parecia que minha vida estava destinada a ficar ali.

Me isolei do mundo, me isolei dela sem dar explicações. Ela não merecia explicações. Ela me traiu! Ela traiu a minha confiança! Ela... Me matou...

Passei a freqüentar bares, baladas, cassinos... Procurando novas coisas que me fizessem esquecê-la, me fizessem esquecer de minha vida, esquecer de tudo.

Quando eu já não tinha para onde recorrer, eu me tranquei no apartamento. Não lembro com precisão por quanto tempo fiquei trancado, eu sei, que eu quase morri de verdade ali dentro.

Eu me consomia por lembranças dolorosas, que fazia menção de me recordar. Eu era masoquista. Eu berrava para espantar toda a minha dor, todo aquele aperto no peito, eu queria me matar.

Mas eu tinha um amigo, eu no final não me lembrava dele. Naruto. Ela havia me mostrado luz de novo. Não, eu não virei gay, eu só ansiava por companhia.

Mas que não consegui me recuperar totalmente. Ele teve que se mudar, e eu voltei para o apartamento. Eu não tinha coragem de encarar o mundo lá fora...

Após tanto tempo trancado naquele breu sem fim, eu os vi.

Eu os vi novamente.

Todos ali na minha frente.

Papai, mamãe, Itachi...

Eles não morreram, estavam ali, me vendo. Eles não morreram, _eles não morreram... _Eu os tinha de novo. Não estava sozinho. Me senti aliviado. Nunca esteve sozinho. Então, se eles não haviam morrido, eu tinha minha família, certo? Eu reconstruiria todo tempo perdido. Eles estavam ali, e eles me apoiariam.

Então, eu fui para a luz novamente.

Eu passei a estudar de tarde, Itachi me acompanhava o tempo todo. Eu só não entendia, e não entendo até hoje por que todos me olham estranho enquanto eu converso com eles.

Eles não estavam mortos, pelo menos eu achava, só se estivesse vendo espíritos.

Isso.

Eu tinha esse poder, eu via espíritos! Só que ninguém parecia acreditar em mim. Todos diziam que eu estava louco.

Mas eu respondia que não, eles estavam ali! Como eu poderia estar vendo alucinações?

Eles me apoiaram, depois de três anos sem ninguém, eles voltaram.

Mas minha vida de paz e harmonia que havia conseguido depois de tanto tempo terminou quando eu pensava que quem era meu amigo voltou.

Naruto.

Ele... Ele me chamou de louco, e falou que me internaria.

Eu não acreditei.

Então, meu verdadeiro inferno começou.

**X**

_Hmm... Eis aqui o 1° capítulo :D_

_Espero que vocês gostem ^^/_

Reviews **please? **T.T

Kissus :*****


	3. O Começo

**N/A: **Que bom que alguém lê essa joça xD Fiquei feliz pelas poucas reviews \o/

Foi o sufiente, mas para eu continuar, mereço mais, né? xD Ta bom, não merece não, mas reviews faz bem para a saúde n_n E motiva a continuar.

Essa fic só ta aqui por que eu finalmente criei coragem e postei, mesmo não estando láá "nossa, que coisa ótima" e tals.. Mas oque importa é a intenção, né? *-*

Eu botei essa fic tb como geral pq vai ter um pouco de Espiritualidade, Angst, e talvez romance. Não dá pra botar mais de duas categorias. xD

Bem, ta aí o 2º capítulo!

**O2 – O Começo**

Ele já não agüentava mais aquelas conversas estúpidas com seres inexistentes do Sasuke. Cada dia que passava, ele conversava mais e mais.

Às vezes até discutia...

Outras ele começava a rir sem parar.

Tudo aquilo já o estava incomodando. Iria interná-lo, claro. A situação já estava ficando crítica. Ele não parava de conversar com seus parentes. Mas em compensação, nunca o vira tão sorridente depois da traição da Sakura. Parecia que aqueles companheiros imaginários dele o faziam mais... Completo...

Doía pensar em interná-lo.

Mas seria o correto.

**X**

Nada naquela televisão o interessava. Passou a mão pelo cabelo desorganizado, estava cansado. Havia perdido o emprego porque seu patrão não queria loucos no ambiente de trabalho. Pensando nisso, resolveu ir contar o dinheiro para ver se dava para pagar as contas.

Sempre com o homem moreno ao seu lado.

Arrastou a cadeira para poder pegar o envelope branco com letras imprensas escrito que estava por cima de outros envelopes. Abriu com cuidado.

-Mais contas... Isso ta ficando difícil, nee-san. – Suspirou se sentando na cadeira. – Eu não sei por que eu sou louco, se conversar com vocês é uma dádiva. Aposto que não sou o único no mundo que posso vê-los. – Reclamou coçando os olhos. De repente, viu uma mulher morena aparecer do seu lado.

-Okaa-san! Você tava sumida... – Falou se dirigindo para a sua mãe.

-Querido, eu também tenho minhas coisas para fazer. – Disse num tom brincalhão.

-Aham, sei. – Disse desconfiado. Der repente, ouviu alguém batendo na porta com fúria. Levantou hesitante e foi andando até a porta. – Quem é? – Gritou.

Ninguém respondeu.

Então abriu somente uma fresta para ver quem estava no lado de fora. Mas nem deu tempo de ver direito por que um homem grandalhão deu um chute que fez a porta ficar escancarada e empurrar o Sasuke com força o suficiente para cair no chão. O homem grandalhão vestido de branco fez um sinal para outros três homens vestidos iguais a ele entrarem.

Então, o mesmo homem que empurrou a porta pegou do 3º homem uma blusa branca com enormes mangas.

Sasuke permaneceu sentado olhando para o homem grande e moreno se aproximar dele e forçar a vestir a blusa.

-Oque vocês estão fazendo? – Perguntou angustiado. – Responde!- Gritou. Viu uma cabeleira loira surgir no batente da porta. – Oque... Naruto! – Falou indignado. – Seu filho da puta! Você... Você me traiu... Você mandou eles me internarem! – Berrou enquanto era carregado por dois brutamontes pra fora de seu apartamento. – Me solta! – Berrou. – Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio! – Gritava se debatendo para tentar se soltar inutilmente.

Olhou para dentro do pequeno apartamento enquanto era carregado pelos dois brutamontes, e viu sua mãe o olhando com pena.

-Mãe... Me ajuda? – Perguntou – Eles me chamam de louco... Prova pra eles eu não sou...? Prova que você está aqui! Só que eles não podem vê-la... Prova? – Perguntou mais calmo. Os quatro homens olhando estranho para ele. A mulher abaixou a cabeça, e negou.

-Desculpe, filho. Não posso fazer nada. – Sasuke arregalou os olhos.

-Você... Também...? – Falou num sussuro sentindo seu peito latejar. – Eu não estou me sentindo bem... – Disse sendo arrastado para dentro do elevador. Os homens ainda o olhavam estranho.

-Garoto maluco. – Murmurou um dos homens. Sasuke apenas abaixou mais a cabeça.

Desceram do elevador, todos estavam olhando para aquele rapaz com camisa de força. Ele já não se debatia, sabia que não tinha jeito de se livrar daqueles homens. Deviam ser uns vinte centímetros mais altos que ele, e deviam ter o triplo de massa muscular. Não tinha chance.

**X**

Foi jogado com certa brutalidade para dentro daquela cela branca e acolchoada depois de ter vestido uma roupa toda branca. Era muito branco, na opinião dele. Chegava a ser meio enjoativo. Engatinhou até um dos quatro cantos daquela cela enjoativamente branca e botou sua cabeça entre os joelhos.

Sabia que não podia fazer nada para sair dali: a porta era extremamente grossa e de metal. Não tinha força o suficiente para conseguir arrombar aquilo. Olhou para o teto também branco e acolchoado. Olhou ao redor, não viu ninguém.

-Mamãe...? – Sussurrou com uma pontada de esperança na voz. – Nee-san...? Papai...? - Continuou sussurrando. – Alguém...? Por favor... Não me abandonem... – Falou abaixando a cabeça. Não queria ser abandonado _de novo._

-Eu falei que não podia te ajudar a se livrar daqueles homens, mas não falei que te abandonaria... – Ouviu uma voz suave vindo do seu lado. – Estamos aqui, não vamos te abandonar... – Falou a mulher passando a mão pela cabeça daquele homem.

Um homem... Mas também menino. Um homem tão frio, tão distante... Mas na verdade, era um garotinho traumatizado por uma vida tão injusta.

Era tão novo, já havia perdido tudo. Não tinha idade o suficiente para sofrer tamanha perda.

As conseqüências foi ter ficado com trauma de abandono, que ficou ainda mais forte quando já tinha 20. Havia sido abandonado pela 2ª vez. Não suportaria. Seu cérebro deu pane.

- Sabe mãe, eu estive pensando... Será que tem mais alguém que os vê? – Falou sentando de frente para a sua mãe.

-Claro filho. Você logo vai conhecer um deles. Você não está sozinho nessa. – Suspirou com um rorriso terno no rosto. Seu garotinho em breve conheceria alguém como ele. Ficou feliz ao pensar assim - Agora eu tenho que ir. – Disse se levantando. – Até. Amanhã eu volto. – Disse enquanto sumia.

-Até, mãe...

**X**

-Um paciente novo, hum? Legal. Posso conhecê-lo? – Perguntou a jovem médica daquele local.

-Claro. – Respondeu um dos chefes do Hospital.

-Qual o nome dele? – Perguntou se sentando.

-Uchiha Sasuke.

Então... Sasuke estava ali, hm... Talvez fosse a melhor hora de esclarecer algumas coisas.

**X**

**N/A****: Espero que tenham gostado xD**

**Obrigada pelas 4 reviews, no próximo capítulo algumas coisas vão ficar mais clara :3 **

**Vocês perguntaram por que ela traiu ele, né? E que tinha que dar outro casal e tals... Sabe, eu sou Sasukete, e então muuuitas coisas ainda podem acontecer.**

**-**

**Sabe, eu não bato muito bem na cabeça não, então eu acho que vcs ainda vão se surpreender :x**

**Se alguém ainda ler, claro xD**

**É só isso, **

Kissus :*

_Reviews fazem bem para a saúde 8D_


	4. Surpresa

**Naruto não é meu. Se fosse, ninguém ia ver. Pode acreditar.**

**N/A: Gente desculpa! Eu botei no outro que era capítulo O3, mas era O2! Não, ta certo, eu só errei no número '-' Esse que é O3 xD Espero que vocês entendam '-' Foi um pequeno deslize cerebral. Isso ocorre com muita freqüência '-' Por isso que eu escrevo uma fic com um nome desses xD Mas eu já concertei.**

Boa leitura!

**O3 – Surpresa.**

Aquele branco estava incomodando seus olhos. Talvez por estivesse lembrando o tom pálido da pele de Naruto. Sentiu um ardor no peito ao lembrar o nome dele.

-E-eu... Eu não entendo... Por quê? Por quê? – Sussurrava sem parar. Ainda permanecia encolhido num canto daquele lugar. Pensar em Naruto não estava sendo uma boa idéia... Sua cabeça latejava, e seu peito também. Estava com a cabeça entre os joelhos, e se embalava para frente e para traz numa tentativa inútil de se reconfortar.

A cela era abafada, mas não ao ponto de fazê-lo suar.

Não era isso que estava acontecendo.

Ele estava suando. Sua franja estava grudada na testa e tinha o cabelo da temporas grudada na mesma.

Começou a tremer. Não estava se sentindo bem, definitivamente. Tinha um pouco de claustrofobia

Só um pouco.

Na verdade, estava assim por causa de um dos seus traumas. O de traição.

Quando sua mãe estava perto esquecia do acontecimento deplorável que ocorreu com ele há dois dias atrás.

Mas quando ela ia embora, sentia o buraco no peito latejar ao pensar que seu "amigo" havia o traído. Quando foi traído pela primeira vez havia sido quase insurpotável, na segunda então...

Apertou a blusa no lugar do coração. Queria sair dali, não agüentava mais. Dois dias havia sido o suficiente para entender por que aquelas pessoas nunca se curavam de seu distúrbio. Só tinham direito à uma hora de banho de sol, almoçavam uma comida tão ruim... Era sem sal, e o refresco era aguado.

Se bem que ele nem havia comido direito.

Mas não eram todos os "pacientes" que tinham essa vida cansativa e monótona naquele lugar.

Alguns tinham o tratamento mais... Especial. Tinham consultas quase que diárias de médicos. Mas não eram "sortudos" por isso. Eram porque recebiam algumas visitas.

"_Pelo menos eles tem alguém para visitá-los." _Pensou.

Falando em alguém, se lembrou de sua mãe. Ela disse que voltaria no dia seguinte, e já estava no dia seguinte. E também sabia que já estava de noite pelo fato de já ter passado um tempo que havia tomado banho de sol. Sempre tomava pelas três da tarde.

-Mãe...? – Perguntou para o nada. – Você vem hoje?- Perguntou com a voz mais alta.

-Desculpe-nos, Sasuke. Não vamos poder te ver hoje. – Ouviu a voz de seu pai. Somente a voz.

-Por que...? – Apertou mais forte a blusa. Não obteve resposta. Soltou a blusa e secou a gota de suor que havia brotado da testa.

Sentiu mais uma gota de suor escorrer pela lateral do rosto, enquanto o frio se intensificava mais e mais. Não havia percebido quando tinha começado a esfriar. Não podendo mais ignorar aquela sensação de mal estar, caiu de lado encolhendo as pernas. Começou a tremer. Definitivamente ele não estava bem.

**X**

Já estava enrolando tempo demais para evitar o inevitável.

Se olhou no espelho. Não tinha coragem o suficiente para olhar aqueles orbes negros de novo. Talvez por que o tivesse traído. Ou talvez mais. Talvez ela tivesse tirado parte de sua vida.

Ainda se lembra de quando achou aquele buquê tão lindo de Sakuras com um cartão pendurado no chão da praça. Se sentiu a pior das piores pessoas do mundo quando leu oque tinha dentro do cartão. Era a letra dele. Ele iria pedi-la em casamento, e ela estava com outro.

Também se lembra quando viu um pingo de algo transparente e brilhante no chão ao lado do buquê. Ela reconheceu como uma lágrima. Se andasse mais adiante, iria ver outra.

Ela o tinha feito chorar...

Ele nunca chorava. Se lembrou de quando ele havia falado isso para ela. Lembrava muito bem das palavras dele, como se ele estivesse repetindo mais uma vez, ali, do lado dela.

"Sabe, eu não sou de chorar. Na verdade, eu só chorei quando meus pais morreram... Mas eu acho que depois daquilo, eu nunca mais vou chorar. Só se algo ultrapassar aquela dor insurpotável... Eu acho que se algum dia eu chorar de novo, eu não vou agüentar. A dor com certeza será insuportável."

Agora que havia tomado consciência da dor que havia causado nele. E doía o fato de imaginar ele tentando suportar tudo aquilo sozinho.

"_Que bom... Ele é forte. Agüentou tudo sozinho."_

Deu um miúdo sorriso. Agora iria encontrar a pessoa mais bondosa que já havia conhecido. A mais calma, a mais sincera... A mais forte.

Não sabia se agüentaria vê-lo de novo.

Mas ela sentia que era preciso, que ele necessitava dela.

Decidiu ir.

**X**

Havia chegado em frente ao lugar em que ele estava. Parou hesitante em abrir a porta. Talvez ele o enxotasse como se ela fosse um bicho. Ele tinha todo o direito de fazer isso, ela merecia.

Talvez seria melhor voltar, evitaria sofrimento para ambas as partes.

Mas não podia. Tinha que ir ali. Estava lá como uma das médicas daquele local. Tinha que fazer exames de rotinas.

Pelo bem ou pelo mal, iria reencontrá-lo.

Tirou as trancas daquela porta. A empurrou com certo esforço.

Tomou um susto quando o viu encolhido no chão acolchoado tremendo e falando palavras incoerentes. Decidiu se aproximar ainda mais. Viu que ele tinha os olhos cerrados com força e os dentes trincados. Viu também a enorme quantidade de suor que ele expelia.

Ele realmente não estava bem. Botou a mão na testa dele, mas teve que tirar rapidamente. Ele estava ardendo em febre. Sua expressão ficou preocupada.

-P-papai... Mamãe... Não, não, não! Não se vão... Não se vão! – Disse ele atormentado ainda tremendo. Sua voz era arrastada, sonolenta. – NÃO!! – Gritou ofegante.

-Sasuke, sasuke! – O virou. Pegou seu rosto em ambas as mãos. Ele ardia de tão quente. Devia estar com uns 39 graus, concluiu. – Fala comigo! – Disse sentindo o suor dele por entre os dedos.

A mão dele se ergueu trêmula até a dela.

Ela parecia fria... Tudo parecia fria ao seu redor. Não reconheceu quem estava a sua frente. Talvez porque estivesse tudo embaçado.

-NÃO! – Gritou de novo. – Não me deixe... Não me deixe... – Falou debilmente com os olhos semi-fechados.

-Você está delirando. Vou chamar alguém. – Falou deitando ele com cuidado no chão branco. – Espere. – Ela sabia que ele iria ficar ali, não tinha condições de sair andando. Tremia demais para isso.

Saiu correndo pelo corredor até avistar Kakashi.

-Kakashi! Socorro! O Paciente da cela 2O6 está passando mal! – Gritou. – Traga uma maca! Rápido!

Kakashi a olhou confuso. – Está bem. - Mas não deu tempo direito dela ver oque ele faria a seguir, saiu correndo, voltando para onde Sasuke estava.

Ele agora estava curvado sobre o chão. Apoiava a cabeça no braço, que estava deitado. Ele ainda tremia, mas nada comparado ao que estava antes.

-Sasuke? Está se sentindo melhor?

Ele ficou em pé de imediato ao ouvir aquela voz tão conhecida.

Cambaleou um pouco, e se sentiu tonto. Talvez tivesse levantado rápido demais.

Sentiu o buraco no peito pulsar mais forte ao encontrar aqueles orbes verdes preocupados na sua frente. Sentiu facas passando em cima do buraco quando reconheceu aqueles cabelos róseos. Sentiu falta de ar ao vê-la aproximando. Ele havia começado a tremer de novo.

-FICA LONGE DE MIM! – Gritou com uma dor horrível na voz. –EU TE ODEIO! – Gritou se curvando sobre a mão dele no peito. Caiu de joelho. Estava ofegante. Sentiu o suor mais uma vez nas temporas.

-Você não está bem. – Falou enquanto olhou a maca que estava do seu lado. – Venha, vamos para o hospital. – Falou se aproximando.

-NÃO ENCOSTA EM MIM! – Berrou tombando para o lado. Ela viu que teria que leva-lo a força. Pegou a seringa com o calmante que haviam lhe dado.

Se aproximou e agarrou o braço dele com força. Aplicou a seringa no braço dele. Foi tudo rápido demais.

-Não encosta... – Sussurrou debilmente sentindo o peito latejar mais e mais. A vista começou a ficar turva. – Em mim... – Falou quase sem voz. Tudo ficou escuro.

**X**

Abriu a porta cautelosamente para não acordar o rapaz. Observou os olhos cerrados... A franja espalhada pela testa... A Boca semi-aberta...

Olhou também a expressão que ele fez. A boca foi repuxada para baixo, as sobrancelhas finas se juntaram e os olhos se apertaram. Uma expressão de dor.

De repente, ele abriu os olhos, e se deparou com uma mulher em pé a sua frente.

Sua vista estava embaçada, mas pode reconhecer o borrão rosa.

-Sakura...? – Perguntou meio sonolento.

Ela não respondeu.

Ele então se sentou, e coçou os olhos. Demorou um pouco para se acostumar com a claridade.

Finalmente se deu conta de quem estava a sua frente.

Arregalou os olhos e agarrou a blusa. Sentiu a cabeça pulsar novamente, dessa vez mais forte. Botou a mão livre no alto da cabeça.

-Está tudo bem? – Ela perguntou. Ele desviou o olhar. Não suportaria olhar nos olhos da pessoa que o traiu de modo mais profundo e doloroso.

Ela se sentou na poltrona branca daquele quarto de hospital.

-Sabe, eu acho que temos que esclarecer algumas coisas. – Ela disse ainda olhando para ele. – Você _tem_ que saber.

Sasuke permanecia olhando para o lado, sério. Havia deixados os dois braços caírem moles em cima de suas pernas.

-Vamos começar por aquele-

-Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você. – Cortou-a seco. Sua voz era áspera.

-Você está enganado. Temos muito oque esclarecer. – Falou botando uma mecha atrás da orelha.

-Você realmente não acha que oque fez foi o bastante? Sakura, eu não agüento mais nada. Se você for falar algo que-

-Eu também posso vê-los. – Cortou-o. Ele fechou os olhos com força.

Então ela era a pessoa de quem sua mãe havia falado? Não, não poderia ser ela. Qualquer um, menos ela...

-Não, não pode ser você. Não você...

-Sim, eu também posso vê-los. E eu também acho que posso esclarecer algumas coisas. – Suspirou. – Me permite?

Ele não falou nada. Não importaria a opinião dele. Ela _tinha_ que falar, por bem ou por mal.

**X**

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Casey:** Que bom que gostou 8D

**Anaa Malfoy Z:**Taí a resposta :D Graças a Deus que você ta gostando, ou graças a seu cérebro mesmo xD (há há eu tenho um ótimo humor xP Brincadeira)

**Kiah chan****: **Você por aqui, milagre! *0*, pode me chamar de Ju, eu não tenho identidades secretas. Chane é só nome artístico (que chique *-*) Não, eu não comentei o.o Vc deve estar viajando xD

Hã.. Vai sentir pena ainda mais xD Vc sabe que eu AMO o Sasuke, mas eu não sei... A vontade de torturá-lo fala mais forte, acho que é a genética u.u (?)

Erros de português? O.o O word ta com defeito, tenho que leva-lo no mecânico XD (ahsuahsa)

È, você _realmente_ não tem moral NENHUMA pra falar pra eu continuar è.é

Mas ao contrário de você, eu não gosto quando atrasam a fic, e/ou simplesmente abandonam (aponta) e deixam as leitoras (e leitores macho, slá.) esperando que nem um bando de idiotas è.é Ah, eu tb preciso lembrar da fic que vc _**prometeu**_ me dar? Acho que não.

É, talvez eu veja esse tal filme aí '-' Que bom que vc gostou, juuu!

Que isso, eu não te odiaria nunca 8D

Um beijo com sabor de uva verde com alho 8D

**X**

**N/A: Gente, pesso perdão se houver alguns erros de gramática... Esse word deve estar com defeito, ele tem que ficar de castigo. (?) Ah, antes de eu me ir-me, quero falar que eu também respondo reviews anônimas. Sem problemas. **

**Então, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado.**

Kissus :*

_Reviews fazem bem para a saúde a aumenta a auto-estima. (?) Que seja. Se gostou, amou, ou odiou, uma review cai bem. Não acham?_


	5. Esclarecimentos

**Nenhum personagem de naruto é meu. Mas titio Kishi prometeu que me daria os irmãos Uchiha e o Deidara de natal ;D**

**N/A: Obrigada pelas reviews, meus amores! Isso me anima muito (:**

Boa Leitura!

**O4 – Esclarecimento**

Ele abaixou a cabeça.

-Não quero ouvir nada que venha de você. – Disse. Sua voz era imperceptivelmente trêmula. Não queria falar absolutamente _nada_ com a pessoa que havia jogado parte da sua vida fora. Ainda não se lembrava com clareza do tempo que ficou preso no apartamento...

-Mas eu tenho que falar. Não é só porque eu quero, é por que me mandaram.

-E oque é tão importante? – Perguntou com raiva.

-São três coisas.

-Fala logo. – Disse azedo.

-Primeira: Eu vou ser a sua médica. – Parou por um momento para ver a reação dele. Ele não disse nada. Mas pode visualizar os olhos se fechando e ele abrindo a boca.

-Por quê? – Perguntou com a voz trêmula. Lutava pra não tentar fugir daquele lugar. Tudo oque menos queria estava acontecendo lá. Era o verdadeiro inferno...

-Eu quis, e acho que assim vamos poder conversar mais. – Falou. – O Naruto que esta me pagando pra isso.

-NÃO!! – Gritou. – Eu vou matar o Naruto! – A olhou. Sentiu seu estomago se revirar de nojo daquele homem. Trincou os dentes. Iria matá-lo. Falava _muito_ sério. Ele começou tremer, de novo. Dessa vez de raiva.

-Se acalme. Não quero te dar mais uma dose de calmante. – Disse. Céus! Será que ela não tinha noção do que estava fazendo com ele?- Ok. Vou continuar. Eu vou ser sua médica e todo dia vou fazer exame de rotina em você. Se você não sabe, você tem um problema cardíaco.

Ele a olhou mais calmo.

-E qual é?- Perguntou se sentando. Estava preparado para qualquer noticia.

-Seu coração já teve dois quase-enfartes. Na terceira vez eu não sei se você sobreviveria. – Falou calma. Sabia muito bem oque havia causado os quase-enfartes.

Sasuke a olhou sério.

-Então eu quero ter o terceiro logo. – Falou. Ele não estava de brincadeira.

Sakura a olhou. "_Ele quer se matar?"_ Se perguntou incrédula.

-Ora, não fale besteiras! Eu estou falando sério. Seu coração está muito frágil. Qualquer coisa você pode enfartar. Qualquer coisa mesmo, não brinque com a sua saúde. – Falou em tom de repreensão.

-Você não tem nada a ver com a minha saúde.

-Eu sou médica e me preocupo com a saúde dos meus pacientes. Independente de quem ele seja. – Falou segura de si. – Agora pare de falar besteiras e me deixe continuar.

Ele a olhou. Os olhos estreitos.

-Oque está esperando? – Perguntou. Já não estava com paciência.

Ela o olhou indiferente, mas ainda sim chateada por ele ter mencionado que queria morrer logo.

-A segunda coisa é sobre nós.

-"Nós" não existe. – Falou.

-_Nós_ somos mediadores. – Ele fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro frustrado.

-E daí? Grande diferença. – Falou sarcástico.

-E daí que eu posso te ajudar, eu já estou nesse ramo há certo tempo. Foi por causa disso que eu... Bem... Que e-eu... Anh... – Estava ficando sem jeito. Não conseguia falar em traição, sabia que ele provavelmente iria se estressar, e a essas alturas, ficar estressado não seria muito bom.

-Bem. Deixa eu começar do começo. – Disse se levantando. Andou calma até a janela que tinha ao lado da cama e abriu a cortina. – Eu comecei a ver espíritos quando ainda era muito nova, quatro anos para ser exata. – Se apoiou no parapeito. Ele continou olhando para frente. – Eu cresci convivendo com seres de outro mundo. E você só vê há alguns anos. Não é comparada a minha experiência de anos.

-Acabou? – Perguntou seco. Pelo visto conversar com ele não seria fácil. – E a terceira coisa?

-Eu te traí por que eu queria a sua herança.

-Oque? – Perguntou num fio de voz. – Que herança? Enlouqueceu? – Perguntou incrédulo. – Depois eu que sou louco... – Suspirou zombeteiro sacudindo a cabeça em negação.

"_Então eles realmente não contaram..." _Ela pensou passando a mão no cabelo róseo.

Sakura deu um passo para trás, meio cambaleante. Então... Ela que teria que contar para ele.

-Você tem uma mansão na Austrália, e mais 1OO mil reais na poupança da sua família. – Parou para ver a reação dele.

Então... Ele trabalhava que nem um condenado sendo que na verdade era rico? Por que não haviam te dito nada? Deus! Estava quase sendo despejado de seu minúsculo apartamento pela falta de dinheiro! Como seus pais não falaram sobre isso?

-Q-quem te d-disse i-isso?- Estava com a voz muito trêmula.

-Bem... Você conhece muito bem. Ahnn...

-Quem é? – Perguntou apertando o fino lençol branco com força.

-Sua mãe. – Disse por fim.

Ele foi abaixando a cabeça... E mais... E mais...

-Sasuke...?- Perguntou. –Eu não terminei... - Disse preocupada. Ele não estava bem, isso era certo.

Andou até o parapeito da janela de novo, se apoiou nela e ficou olhando para o jardim lá fora. – Ela disse que você estava muito sozinho e pediu para eu me aproximar de você, para virar uma amiga e contar sobre a herança,já que não havia dado tempo de te contar enquanto ela estava viva, e sobre o nosso "talento"... Mas você me pediu em namoro e eu não pude recusar, eu sabia que você gostava _muito _de mim.

Ela não ouviu nada dele. Nem um "pare", nem nada. Então, continuou.

-Então... Sua mãe não queria que eu me aproximasse demais de você, eu estava me envolvendo com pessoas perigosas... Ela queria somente te proteger. Eu na verdade não te amava como você me amava. Eu era apaixonada por outro.

Parou. Ele tinha que ter respondido.

-Eu só aceitei ser sua namorada por... Pena... Pena de ter que te ver sozinho... Entenda, você era meu amigo, nada mais. – Disse quase num sussurro. Ainda olhava pra fora. – Mas logo quando eu achei aquele buquê no chão daquela praça, eu vi que oque eu tinha por você não era uma simples amizade, era algo especial. Eu te procurei, mas você se trancou naquele apartamento. Eu não vi um jeito de eu falar com você sobre a sua herança. – Soltou um suspiro. – Logo depois, o cara com quem eu tava terminou comigo. Eu descobri que era por interesse que ele estava comigo... Por interesse na sua herança. Depois eu abandonei tudo e todos, e comecei a trabalhar no hospital desse hospício.

Sua mãe se viu desesperada, você estava sem dinheiro nenhum e queria te falar sobre a sua herança, mas seu pai simplesmente não deixava. Ele falava que se você quisesse ter dinheiro, iria trabalhar, e trabalhando, sairia daquele apartamento. Por favor Sasuke, entenda, seu pai só queria...-

Foi interrompida pelo barulho de um soluço. Olhou para Sasuke. Logo ouviu outro soluço, e nesse viu que os ombros dele foram para cima e para baixo. Pode ver as lágrimas pingando no lençol...

-J-já chega... – Falou com a voz completamente embargada.

A vista se Sakura começou a ficar embaçada pelas lagrimas que estavam brotando. Sentou-se na frente dele, e viu que ele tentava secar inutilmente as grossas lágrimas que brotavam dos olhos negros na sua frente.

-Eu te fiz chorar de novo, né? – Falou se aproximando dele. –Eu não achei que você iria...-

-Você namorou comigo por pena... – Falou rápido de mais entre o intervalo de um soluço e outro. – Por... Pena... – Falou entre soluços. A dor que carregava no peito era enorme, nem as lágrimas desesperadas pareciam aliviar. –Você não entende... Você não...

-Calma... – Falou com um enorme pesar na voz. - Eu ainda tenho uma coisa para te falar. Bem, seus pais e seu irmão...

- VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE OQUE VOCÊ FEZ COMIGO? – Gritou. –Você era o meu porto seguro! Você era o meu mundo! Antes de te conhecer eu não era nada! Eu já tinha decidido definhar dentro daquele apartamento... Mas eu te conheci! E você vem agora me dizer que ficou comigo por... Pena...? – Disse sentindo um breve ardor no peito.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça, estava se sentindo horrível por isso.

-Mas eu percebi que o que tinha por você não era somente amizade...

-Somente depois de eu ter visto você com o outro. – Falou secando as lágrimas. – Grande diferença. – Sentiu uma pontada no coração. Levou a mão imediatamente no peito, agarrando com força.

-Sasuke, se acalme. Quer que eu te dê um calmante? – Disse se aproximando dele.

Sasuke respirou fundo, sentindo a pontada se enfraquecer. Abriu os olhos se lembrando de que ela tinha mais alguma coisa para falar sobre os seus pais.

-Continue... Os meus pais... Oque tem eles? – Disse mais controlado.

-Eles não vão mais poder te ver.

...

Shock foi a palavra certa para descrever a reação dele. Os olhos ficaram estáticos, a boca semi-aberta... Estava completamente parado.

...

-Você quis dizer que eles não vão mais poder me ver somente por um tempo, não é?- Perguntou num fio de voz.

-Não, eles não vão _nunca mais_ poder te ver.

...

**X**

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Grazi chan:** Que bom que está adorando xD Ta postado :3

**Kurara: **Clarinha! To estimulando, é? xD Eu ainda não entendo por que essa raiva toda que vc tem pela Sakura '-' Não se esqueça que isso aqui é uma fic, vc tem que ficar com raiva pelo oque acontece no Anime (ou manga, no meu caso).

AUSHahusahUHASUH então vai planejando logo a tua fic XD

Muahuahuahua D eu sô má! Achei que vc já soubesse disso :3

Ta melhor mesmo ou vc é uma puxa-saco? ~.~

Bjx, fofa.

**Masumi chan: **É, as vezes sim xD É, eu também. :3

Não exagerou não! Se vc acreditar, eu sou uma Sasukete-mor (hasuahusa) Mas a vontade de torturá-lo fala mais alto do que qualquer paixão que eu tenho por ele XD Vc não tem idéia das fics que eu tenho guardada no meu pc. Ele só falta morrer, coitado u.u

Eu realmente não sei se uva verde com alho é bom, mas é que eu fiz uma promessa com a Jú (Kiah chan) de mandar bjx com gosto estranho xD

Quer que eu faça com vc também? XD

Ta, lá vai: Um beijo com sabor de Arroz queimado com gelatina de framboesa. (essa foi boa)

**Usagi-chan: **Sério? .-.

Pr mim não ta tão dramático não u.u Ainda tem muito por vir xD

Oh, obrigada *-*

Bjx

**N/A: Tái, espero que tenham gostado. xD Eu não garanto que os próximos vão vir logo, meus tios vão vir de viagem e meu quarto vai ficar ocupado u.u Então eu acho que os próximos capítulos vão atrasar mais, ok? Bjx e até a próxima!**

_Review faz bem pra saúde e aumenta a auto-estima (?). Que seja. Se eu mereço uma review, não custa nada clicar nesse botãozinho aqui em baixo, né? 8D_


	6. Perdão

**Naruto não é meu, e eu já estou cansada de digitar isso. u.ú**

**Aviso: **Personagens OOC.

Este capítulo é Sakura POV's.

**O5 – Perdão**

Ele havia ficado estático. Não acreditou, mas oque eu disse foi verdade. Foi verdade, eu juro... Eu me sentia péssima em ver as lágrimas brotando de seus olhos negros... De o ver passando a mão no cabelo, tentando quase inutilmente de acalmar...

Eu tentei acalma-lo, mas ele não me deu ouvidos. Ficou somente se perguntando qual era afinal, a culpa dele. Oque ele havia feito a Deus pra ter uma vida assim...

-Nada, meu amor... Você não tem culpa... – Sussurro me olhando no espelho. Estou acabada... Sasuke não me deixa ter noites de sono tranqüilas... Desde que ele foi parar lá, eu só tenho sonhos com o nosso término. Isso me faz sentir mal...

Passo a mão pelo meu cabelo e solto um suspiro baixo. Já está tarde, é melhor eu tentar dormir. Amanhã eu tenho um longo dia de trabalho.

**X**

Acordei cedo, hoje o dia está nublado. Peguei um pouco de trânsito ao ir para o Hospital. Parece que hoje vai ser um dia agitado.

Cheguei ao hospital e botei meu jaleco, vi a Tenten, uma das enfermeiras, olhando preocupada para uma folha em mãos.

-Houve alguma coisa, Tenten? – Pergunto me aproximando dela. Ela me olhou com os orbes castanhos cheios de um sentimento estranho... Não muito comum nas pessoas daqui...

-O paciente da cela 2O6 não comeu nada desde aquele dia que ele teve febre. – Falou olhando para a folha.

-Não? – Perguntei pegando a folha das mãos dela. – Você tentou faze-lo comer algo? – Perguntei passando os olhos pela folha.

- Tentei, mas ele não falou nada. Na verdade, ele nem se moveu. – Disse olhando para um lugar vago... Isso está me preocupando... Será que ele não aceita o fato de seus parentes terem que ir ajudar outras pessoas? Será que... Será que ele quer sua família só para ele?

-Eu tenho que vê-lo. – Falo me afastando de Tenten, andando em direção contrária que ela estava indo. Se... Fosse isso, então... Eu tinha que ajuda-lo. Com certeza ele não estava nada bem.

Cheguei em frente onde ele fica. Ainda são sete horas da manhã, ele provavelmente deve estar dormindo.

Abri a porta com certo esforço. Passei os olhos pela cela e não vi nada... Entrei. Vi no canto mais escondido (o da parede da porta) ele jogado no chão de lado, com os olhos opacos olhando para o nada. A face inexpressiva. Eu podia ver a respiração lenta e pesada dele... Uma das mãos dele estava na lateral de seu rosto, como se estivesse se acariciando.

Sasuke não me olhava nos olhos, olhava para algum lugar inexistente. Cheguei mais perto dele, ficando a alguns centímetros de distancia.

-Entenda Sasuke. Aquelas pessoas que eles foram ajudar precisam mais deles do que você. – "_Se é que possível..." _Completei em pensamentos. Ele estava arrasado, mesmo a pessoa mais burra do mundo via isso.

Ele não falou nada em resposta ao que eu disse. Ergui minha mão para acariciá-lo. Talvez, ele precise de um pouco de carinho. Mas eu não sei se ele aceitaria o meu...

-Por quê...? – Sussurrou debilmente quando eu estava com minha mão no meio do caminho. Sua voz saiu embargada, pesada e arrastada... Como se ele estivesse chorando há certo tempo. –Eu não... – Não conseguiu terminar. Sua voz se perdeu no vazio... Eu queria fazê-lo esquecer de tudo, ter um momento de paz.

-Não fique assim... – Sussurrei para ele, me deitando ao seu lado, para poder olha-lo melhor.

Ele continou perdido em um mundo negro e quase sem volta. Infelizmente, ele não tinha escolha.

Era aterrorizador vê-lo tão... Cinza...

Isso, ele estava cinza.

Seus olhos estavam opacos, cinza. Seu cabelo havia perdido o brilho, cinza. Ele estava mais pálido e mortificado, cinza...

Era como se... Era como se ele estivesse dentro de uma bolha, impedindo dele se comunicar com o outro mundo. Uma bolha que o impedisse de ver a realidade, de ver tudo a sua volta, que fizesse que ele ficasse numa prisão eterna de pesadelos.

Cheguei mais perto dele, agora podia ver mais de perto seus olhos. Estavam completamente opacos e distantes.

Era completamente horrível vê-lo assim.

-Sasuke... – Sussurrei. Lembrei-me que ele não comia nada a quatro dias. – Você está com fome? – Perguntei somente para ele ouvir. Não respondeu nada.

Eu me sentei, e me encostei na parede. Observei a mão dele despencar a encontro do chão acolchoado. Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio. Até que ele se pronunciou primeiro.

- Tudo... Perdi... Eles... Sozinho... – Sussurrou ainda olhando para o nada. Sua voz ainda era embargada pelo choro que não existia. Ele chorava sem lágrimas.

Então... Ele estava assim por ter perdido seus familiares de novo...

Era como se todos eles tivessem sido mortos pela segunda vez.

E Sasuke não agüentaria... Ele precisa de alguma ajuda, alguma coisa.

Me aproximei mais dele, e o virei, para ficar de barriga para cima.

Passei a mão por debaixo da sua cabeça, na intenção de bota-la no meu colo. E consegui. Ele não reagiu diante o meu ato. Passei a mão de leve pela sua franja bagunçada... Pelo nariz fino... Pela lateral do rosto...

-Você é lindo. – Falei para ele. – Você é lindo, Sasuke-kun. – Disse passando a mão pelo seu queixo perfeito. Ele era realmente lindo. Pena que toda essa sua beleza estava ofuscada pelo cinza que teimava permanecer em suas feições.

Observei ele fechar os olhos.

Queria me aproximar dele, de qualquer jeito. Nem que seja uma amizade...

Mas a única forma de fazer isso era o perdão.

Mas será que seria uma hora boa para tocar em um ponto da sua ferida tão aberta e exposta? Talvez fosse melhor eu esperar um pouco mais, ele está muito mal, e conversar sobre isso com ele agora não funcionaria muito.

O olhei com ternura. Ele merecia um pouco de paz. E Eu iria dar um pouco para ele.

- Eu estou disposta a te fazer feliz. Nem que seja só um pouco. – Sussurrei sorrindo. Ele abriu os olhos e me fitou. Seu olhar não tinha o tão costumeiro ódio e rancor que ele sempre dirigia pra mim. Ao contrário, tinha um pouco de alegria.

-Sakura... – Me chamou. Sua voz já não era embargada, e sim rouca.

-Sim? – Respondi.

-Eu... Eu... – Ele parecia confuso. – E-eu senti... A sua... – Ele fechou os olhos e terminou num sussurro. – Falta... –Disse por fim.

Opa, ele tava me perdoando?

Abri um imenso sorriso em resposta.

-Eu também, Sasuke-kun. Eu também. – Aproveitei a deixa pra falar logo oque tanto me pertubava. – Hum... Sasuke-kun...

Ele me olhou ainda com aqueles mesmos olhos opacos.

-Vamos esquecer aquele papo todo de traição? Vamos ser amigos? – Perguntei esperançosa.

Ele ainda me olhava, sério. Observei ele se levantar meio mole e sentar no canto próximo a gente. Ele abaixou o olhar e passou ambas as mãos no cabelo.

-Perdoar? – Perguntou agora mais seco. Ué... Ele tinha dito que sentia a minha falta. – Com uma condição. – Falou.

Ah, eu ainda tinha esperanças. E eu faria qualquer coisa para ele me perdoar.

-Qualquer coisa eu topo. – Falei.

Ele me olhou. Os olhos tristes... Feridos...

-Você promete... Nunca mais me abandonar? – Falou por fim. Então ele só não queria ser abandonado mais uma vez? Talvez a situação estivesse tão crítica a ponto de me fazer prometer nunca mais abandona-lo. Ele queria ter certeza de que nunca mais estaria só. – Promete? – Falou mais baixo agora.

Ele estava tão arrasado, tão só, que ele estava disposto a ter alguém do seu lado, não importava quem seja. Aposto que foi por isso que ele me perdoou.

-Claro, Sasuke-kun. Eu te garanto que você nunca mais ficará só. – Falei estendendo a mão para ele. – Amigos?

Ele me olhou e abriu um meio sorriso. Ah... A quanto tempo eu não o via sorrir...

Ele apertou a minha mão.

-Amigos.

O sorriso dele se alargou, formando covinhas. Covinhas! Eu nem sabia que ele tinha.

Talvez por que eu nunca o tenha visto sorrir tão abertamente.

Me senti completamente e infinitamente feliz.

Finalmente o serzinho que eu amo e amei tanto havia me perdoado.

**X**

**N/A: Eu não sei se tem muita gente que lê, porque no capítulo anterior eu só recebi DUAS reviews. DUAS. Eu quase deletei essa fic ~.~ Só não deletei por que eu to gostando de escreve-la. Poxa, eu até desenhei a capa! T.T** (http:// www . orkut . com . br / Main # Album Zoom . aspx?uid = 13841530 76655 7845747 &pid = 1230 82285 5491 &aid = 1230476222)** Tái o link pra quem quiser ver n.n**

**Não custa nada clicar aqui em baixo i.i**


	7. Somente Amizade?

**Naruto não é meu, mas eu combinei com o titio Kishi dele me dar o Sasuke e o Deidara 8D**

**Aviso: **OOC.

**O6 – Somente Amizade?**

Quase um mês se passou depois que eles voltaram a se falar. E Sasuke estava bem melhor.

Fazia suas refeições corretamente, dormia normalmente, fazia seus exames sem relutar, e o mais importante: ele sorria.

Apesar de viver numa prisão sem sua família e sua casa, Sasuke estava sendo feliz como nunca havia sido antes.

Somente as vezes que ele tinha uma recaída, ficava o dia inteiro deprimido, querendo voltar para casa.

Mas fora isso, estava tudo bem.

Agora, ele estava sentado No enorme pátio, num banco branco em um local isolado.

Sakura estava andando em direção dele. Tinha o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo com sua franja que sacudia conforme ela dava os passos. Ela não estava com o tão costumeiro jaleco, e sim com uma blusa de malha verde bebê e uma calça jeans. Também usava um tênis branco.

Ela ergueu um dos braços e acenou. Ele parou de olhar para os pés descalços e acenou de volta. Ele estava, como sempre, vestido de branco. Só que dessa vez, sua beleza não estava ofuscada. Seu cabelo incrivelmente negro fazia contraste com o verde da grama e as flores que ficavam ao redor do banco.

Ela andou mais de pressa ao encontro dele, se sentando ao seu lado.

-Você está de folga? – Perguntou ele voltando a olhar para os pés.

-Sim. Passei aqui por que me deixaram passar o dia com você – Falou sorrindo, observando ele olhando para os pés.

Ela reparou que ele não parava de olhar para o mesmo lugar e se pronunciou.

-Oque tem de tão interessante nos seus pés? – Perguntou.

-Nada, eu só estava pensando. – Falou mais sério.

Ela observou que a expressão dele ficou mais dura. Já fazia algumas semanas que ele não tinha umas daquelas recaídas.

-E no que você estava pensando? – Perguntou se aproximando dele.

-Eu tava pensando em quanto tempo eu vou ficar aqui. – Falou olhando agora para ela. – Se eu algum dia vou sair. – Falou franzindo os olhos. – Se algum dia... – Seus olhos ficaram mais tristes. – Se algum dia eu vou construir a minha família... – Falou por fim.

Ela compreendeu o súbito desanimo dele. Percebeu que as feições dele estavam começando a se contorcer numa expressão de dor.

-Eu só quero um lar... – Falou botando os pés em cima do banco. – Eu só quero uma casa... – Disse abraçando as pernas. – Só isso... – Disse num sussurro enterrando a cabeça.

Ela percebendo que ele estava um pouco tristonho, se aproximou mais, e envolveu os braços ao redor dele tentando reconforta-lo. Ele percebendo o gesto dela, abaixou as pernas e devolveu o abraço, enterrando a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela. Ela afagou o cabeço dele.

-Você vai sair, Sasuke-kun. – Disse calma. – Eu te garanto. Você não vai mofar aqui. - Disse certa.

-Sakura... – Chamou.

-Hn?

-Você é a melhor amiga que eu já tive... – Disse se endireitando.

Ela havia sido tão cruel, tão má com ele... Por que ele estava falando isso pra ela? Que ela era a melhor amiga dele? Poxa, imagina o pior amigo.

De repente, ela se lembrou que ele não tinha amigos em um baque.

Por isso... Ele não tinha muita diversidade. Então, como Naruto havia lhe causado um dos piores pesadelos, a melhor opção agora era Sakura. Pelo menos ele _agora_ tinha alguém...

Mas falando em Naruto, como será que ele devia estar?

**X**

Já era de noite. Naruto olhava desolado para fora da janela. Observava a lua solitária. Solitária que nem uma pessoa. Uma pessoa, que gostava tanto, mas que havia feito muito mal para ela.

Uma pessoa de bom coração. Só de pensar que aquele bom coração já havia sido tão literalmente machucado pelo ódio...

Falando em coração machucado, como ele deveria estar? Sakura havia lhe falado que ele estava bem e que não apresentava mais nenhum risco.

Mesmo assim, ele queria saber como Sasuke estava. Iria visitá-lo. Não importava a sua reação.

Mas antes, teria que avisar a Sakura. Vai ver ele pirasse de vez ao olhar a pessoa que o trancou dentro de uma cela branca e acolchoada. Tinha que ter uma médica do lado. (**N/A: **Não evitei XD)

Andou até o lado do sofá, pegou o telefone e discou um número qualquer.

-Alô, Sakura? – Perguntou. –Sim, sou eu, Naruto. Aqui, será que vocês dois se importariam de receberem uma visitinha minha? – Perguntou com um sorriso no rosto. – Ah sim, sem problema nenhum. Ok, ok, então ta. Amanhã eu to aí. – Falou em despedida, mas logo completou. – Ah, não avisa ao Sasuke, é surpresa, viu? – Ta bom, até amanhã. – E desligou o telefone.

Amanhã seria um dia.. Com surpresas..

**X**

Sasuke estava inquieto. Parecia que ele ia adivinhar que Naruto iria fazer uma visita a ele.

No momento, se encontrava com a cabeça no colo da Sakura e olhava para o nada. Ele já havia trocado de posição pela 3ª vez. Uma vez de barriga pra cima, outra olhando para a blusa dela, outra para a parede.

Sakura percebendo a indecisão de pose dele, resolveu se intrometer.

-Oque você tem, Sasuke-kun? Pulga na cueca? – Perguntou passando a mão pela lateral do rosto dele, brincando com as mechas negras.

-Quase isso. – Brincou ele. – Eu to com uma sensação ruim...

-Dê que?

Ele se virou de barriga para cima, e ficou olhando para o rosto dela.

-Eu não sei... – Sakura passou a mão na testa dele enquanto ele fechava os olhos. Separou a franja dele em dois, depois pegou um pouco de um dos lados e botou no meio. Logo depois alisou, para ver o comprimento. Percebeu que chagava até embaixo do nariz. – Você sempre gostou da minha franja... – Falou dando um sorrisinho de canto. Apareceu um pouco de sua covinha. Sakura sorriu encantada com tamanha beleza em uma pessoa só.

-Eu sei! – Disse contente. Observou ele a olhar. Reparou nas lindas pérolas negras que ele tinha, como eram tão brilhantes.

-Oque você tanto olha? – perguntou. Ela observou a boca dele enquanto falava. Deus! Como alguém podia ter uma boca tão bem desenhada? Era a boca mais linda que havia visto... Dava até vontade de beija-lo.

Opa!

"_Ele é só um amigo, __só um amigo.__ E amigos não sentem atrações amorosas por outros amigos. Pelo menos eu acho." _Pensou Sakura

-Sakura, oque houve? Você está vermelha. – Disse se levantando.

Ela reparou nas mãos grandes dele tocando em seu ombro. Lembrou-se de como ele tinha uma ótima pegada...

-Não! – Gritou se levantando e saindo correndo para fora daquela cela. Deus! Que atração era aquela que ele estava sentindo de repente? Algo estava muito errado.

**X**

**Respondendo reviews anônimas:**

**tie-chan: **Obrigada. Eu sinceramente já tentei fazer capítulos maiores, mas meus dedinhos ficam cansados.

**Grazi chan: **Ele ta fofinho msm, né? ^^ Adoro ele assim *3*

**Samantha: **Continuei o/

**Cy-chan: **Eu não vou deletar mais, fica rilex :b Eu tb curto ItaSaku, mas eu sou fanática por SasuSaku.

*3*

**toya-chan: **Não se preocupe, a Sakura faz isso XD

**usagi: **Não vou deletar mais não XD Que bom que vc acha ela muito boa :3 Obrigada o/

**Sakura T. : **é, eu tb não acreditei qnd eu vi que só tinham DUAS reviews. Que bom q vc mandou review, né? As reviews são o meu combustível, ainda bem que vc vai me Abastecer XD

**N/A: Minna T.T Eu vou demorar um tiquito para postar o próximo capítulo... Sabe, meu pc resolveu dar piti e agora eu não sei quando vai sair o próximo caítulo... Espero que vocês me compreendam... O caítulo tava quase pronto T.T... Bem, eu só vim aqui para avisar (gente, além de autora eu sou leitora tb, então eu sei como é ruim quando isso acontesse...) EU ODEIO ATRASAR, fiquem sabendo disso o/**

_Reviews fazem milagres, como me motivar a continuar. Acreditem nisso o/_

_**Reviews fazem bem para a saúde e motiva a continuar.**_


	8. Visita Inesperada

**Naruto não é meu. Nem queria msm. (dá ombros)**

**Aviso: **OOC.

**O7-Visita Inesperada. (parte um)**

Sasuke olhava estático para a porta. Sakura era maluca, fato. Uma vez quando ainda estavam na escola, eles estavam namorando embaixo de uma árvore. Só que, do nada, ela saiu gritando, dando estrelas, e dando pulinhos de felicidade.

Vai ver ele teve só uma das crises de felicidade, como ela mesmo dizia.

Ignorando o fato de ela ter saído berrando 'NÃO' e segurando a cabeça com as mãos, resolveu dormir. Ou tentar dormir, já que não dormia direito à uma semana. Sempre tinha os mesmos pesadelos.

Levantou-se, se apoiando na parede. Estava cansado... Ás vezes, não fazer nada cansa... (**N/A:** Experiência própria.)

Droga de paredes acolchoadas! Não conseguia se apoiar direito por causa das 'fofuras' constantes. Sua mão escorrega e você além de querer se apoiar _mesmo_, você afunda. Ignorando a parede, Sasuke engatinhou até o seu cantinho predileto daquela cela enjoativa.

Quando chegou ao seu destino, se deitou confortavelmente, mas não conseguiu ter o tão sonhado sono. Ao contrário disso, ficou pensando por que a vida tinha que ser tão injusta.

Como que algumas pessoas podiam simplesmente ter trabalhos manuais ali e ele não? Ta certo de que ficar pintando não é algo tão legal, mas pelo menos distrai! Ele era simplesmente tratado como um prisioneiro. Podia, pelo menos, ficar mais de uma hora fora daquela maldita cela?

-Saco. – Bufou tampando o rosto. De repente, uma súbita moleza o atingiu, fazendo soltar um bocejo alto e longo. Os olhos se fecharam sozinhos... De repente, tudo pareceu evaporar, e a única coisa que sentiu foi seu corpo voar e tudo ficar escuro.

**X**

Sabe quando a maldita insônia te atinge? Você fica sem munição, você não tem forças para combater essa 'crise'. Você deita na cama, bota o mais confortável pijama, fecha os olhos, e, a porcaria do sono não vem.

Levantou-se da cama preguiçosamente, e andou até a janela de seu quarto, sentindo seu cabelo roçar no ombro enquanto andava. Seu cabelo nem sempre foi rosa. Sasuke amava a cor do cabelo dela, era diferente. Era de um tom castanho claro, meio caramelado com um ligeiro toque rosado. E combinavam perfeitamente com os seus olhos.. Mas, um dia resolveu inovar. Pintou o cabelo de rosa. Sasuke achou lindo nela, disse que ela parecia uma bonequinha, uma bonequinha de porcelana.

Apoiou-se no parapeito, sentindo o vendo acariciar seu rosto. Enquanto observava os carros passarem lá em baixo, decidiu contar quantos carros passavam. Isso era uma maneira simples de deixar Haruno Sakura mais tranqüila.

Desistiu de contar carros e passou a observar o que as pessoas ainda acordadas faziam no prédio da frente. Bem na janela do apartamento no mesmo andar que o seu, um movimento chamou a sua atenção.

Um casal se amava na cama de seu quarto. E eles não tinham a janela fechada. Mas a cortina estava, e com a ajuda da luz acesa dentro do cômodo do casal, dava para ver a sombra na cortina claramente. Ambos se mexiam com tal sincronia...

Sakura imediatamente se lembrou de seu querido Sasuke-kun. De como se deram bem logo de primeira. E de como ele era outra pessoa na cama. Ambos perderam a virgindade juntos.

-Sakura, você não presta. – Falou pra si mesma. – Eu me odeio. – Disse saindo da varanda. Ficar olhando aquele casal não era a melhor coisa a se fazer agora.

Resolveu deitar na cama de novo.

Hm... Sempre quando dormiam juntos, ela teve vontade de botá-lo no colo e cantar para ele dormir. Mas ele nunca deixou, por que falava que ele não era bebê para ser posto para dormir.

Mas a vontade sempre falou mais alto, até por quê, quando ele dormia, parecia uma criança indefesa. Suas feições ficavam tranqüilas e relaxadas, e até feliz. Era tão bom vê-lo dormir...

Olhou no relógio que tinha na parede do seu quarto. Exatamente três horas da manhã, e ela acordada. Todos no Hospício deviam estar dormindo, menos os médicos de plantão. Uma visitinha ao seu amado Sasuke-kun deveria ser ótimo. Até por que, ele estaria dormindo...

**X**

Naquela hora da noite, não existia trânsito. Chegou em menos de meia hora no seu destino. Poupou a metade do tempo, normalmente levava uma hora.

Estava tudo silencioso, oque ela estranhou. Aquela clínica sempre foi barulhenta, por que só existiam internos barulhentos.

Adentrou no local, indo em direção à cela 2O6 onde Sasuke ficava. As únicas lâmpadas acesas eram a do Hospital.

Chegou em frente à porta da cela dele. Hesitou um pouco antes de abrir, se lembrando de como ele amava fingir que estava dormindo para dar um susto nela. Típico de Sasuke Uchiha.

Abriu a porta, e tirou a sandália de dedo antes de entrar. O local estava com um clima tranqüilo, confortável... Estava escuro. Era incrível a tecnologia daquele hospício, era incrível como eles conseguiam reproduzir a iluminação da noite. E o clima fresquinho também.

Logo ouviu o som de um ronco. Olhou para o canto de onde vinha o som. Começou a rir, porque Sasuke não roncava. Aproximou-se ao ouvir outro ronco. Era ele mesmo.

Riu baixinho. Sasuke roncando era tão engraçado... Mas não era um ronco alto, era um ronco baixinho... Que demonstrava que ele estava no mais profundo estágio no sono. Aproveitando da fragilidade do momento, se aproximou dele, com as piores intenções. Como ele estava de lado, não teve muita dificuldade em botá-lo de barriga para cima. Passou uma das mão em baixo do pescoço dele, o erguendo.

De repente, observou ele abrir os olhos num salto. Havia esquecido que a nuca era o seu ponto fraco.

-Sakura! Sakura... Sakura? – Perguntou com a voz embargada de sono. Ela tinha uma cara de quem foi pega em flagrante.

-O-o-oque f-foi? – Disse ficando vermelha.

-Oque você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou num bocejo. - Por que você me acordou? – Sua cabeça estava começando a doer, por que sempre que ele acordava assim, no meio de um sono tão profundo ele acordava com dor de cabeça.

-N-nada! Eu tava sem sono, então eu vim fazer uma visitinha.

Ele nada respondeu. Somente de deitou, amaciando o travesseiro.

Sakura observava ele deitar a cabeça nas suas coxas e apalpar, como se estivesse amaciando um travesseiro. O sono era tanto, tanto, que ele devia pensar estar deitado num travesseiro.

Ele fechou os olhos, relaxando por uma segunda vez naquela noite. Ela quando percebeu que ele já estava dormindo de novo, ergueu a mão, acariciando a lateral do rosto dele com as pontas dos dedos.

Foi descendo a carícia... Passando pela lateral do pescoço... O ombro largo... (**N/A:** Para quem quiser ver essa cena, toma:http://media . /image /sasusaku /manga _lover_Sakura /Naruto /restwithme . jpg?o=19 –tirem os espaços-) Sasuke sempre tão lindo, mesmo dormindo. A vontade dela era de agarrá-lo ali mesmo, mas como tinha juízo - embora não mostrasse-, iria deixar isso para depois.

**X**

Já era de manhã, e Naruto já estava acordado. Iria visitar Sasuke logo de manhã. Já havia tomado banho, e estava agora se vestindo. Uma blusa regata laranja com uma calça jeans, e tênis preto. Olhou-se no espelho, passando as mãos pelo cabelo molhado.

Olhou para o relógio. Oito horas da manhã, Sasuke deveria estar acordado. Pegou a chaves em cima da mesinha ao seu lado e saiu de casa.

**X**

Eram nove horas e Sasuke ainda dormia. Sakura decidiu que tinha mais coisa para fazer, pois Sasuke não acordava. Levantou-se, retirando a cabeça dele de seu colo. Não percebeu que ele havia aberto os olhos quando ela se levantou. E não havia percebido também, que Sasuke só estava fingindo que estava dormindo.

-Sakura...? – Falou imitando uma voz carregada de sono.

**X**

**N/A: Antes que vocês me matem *desvia de uma pedra* eu postei a metade desse capítulo, se não eu ia postar só depois do carnaval, blz? **

**Respondendo Reviews Anônimas:**

**Sakura: **Desculpa a demora i.i Mas é que ocorreu um imprevisto, (o meu pc queimou) e a falta de inspiração resolveu se instalar em mim xD Mas tái, e é só a metade, blz?

**Sah-chan: **Ta fofinha, eu sei XD Todos me falam isso. Eita, isso vai demorar um pouco pra acontecer :x Pode ficar tranqüila que eu não vou deletar ;D

**Grazi-chan: **HUSAHSUAH eu também acho ;9 Perdeu, ele já é meu, honey ;D

**Tie-chan: **Espera, que um dia ele vai constituir a família dele com Sakura chan! Sakura: Pode crer! 8D

**Kurara: **Eu não vou te responder nada.

**Kissus o/**

_Se você quer a continuação, clique nesse botãozinho aqui em baixo._


	9. Continuação

**CONTINUAÇÃO**

_Eram nove horas e Sasuke ainda dormia. Sakura decidiu que tinha mais coisa para fazer, pois Sasuke não acordava. Levantou-se, retirando a cabeça dele de seu colo. Não percebeu que ele havia aberto os olhos quando ela se levantou. E não havia percebido também, que Sasuke só estava fingindo que estava dormindo._

_-Sakura...? – Falou imitando uma voz carregada de sono. _

-Hmm? – Respondeu se virando. –Acordou? Finalmente! – Disse se agachando na frente dele.

-Não vai embora não... Fica aqui... – Respondeu se sentando.

-Sasuke, eu tenho outros pacientes.. Não é só você que precisa de mim aqui. Tem um no hospital que vai fazer uns exames, e já ta na hora. – Falou se levantando mais uma vez.

-Espera! – Falou se levantando junto. Ela olhou para ele, nos olhos. Verde e preto se chocaram, estabelecendo uma corrente na qual nenhum dos dois conseguia desviar o olhar.

A necessidade de ambos era clara. Sakura ainda continuava sendo a sua droga perfeita, mesmo depois de tantos acontecimentos, ela continuava sendo a sua droga, _ainda_.

E agora, ele necessitava mais dela do que nunca. Se viu pego em uma armadilha do amor. Ele deu um passo para frente, fazendo seus peitos se chocarem. As respirações de ambos já estavam se mesclando, e quando deram por si, já estavam se beijando. Não era um beijo ardente, mas também não era algo tão calmo. As línguas de ambos se acariciavam, as bocas se encaixavam perfeitamente. Eram feitas uma para a outras.

Ele passava uma das mãos pela costas dela, enquanto a outra agarrava a sua cintura. Sakura somente agarrava a sua nuca, sentindo os pêlos dele se arrepiarem com o toque.

Não sabiam quanto tempo ficaram se beijando, só sabiam que havia sido o beijo mais necessitado e o mais gostoso da vida deles. Amavam-se, isso era claro. Só não viam isso.

Aos poucos, foram diminuindo a intensidade, até ele finalizar com um beijinho. Ela olhou nos olhos dele de novo, não conseguindo entender como havia sido tão burra para abandoná-lo.

Olhou mais uma vez nos olhos negros, e ergueu a mão, acariciando a lateral do rosto dele, sentindo as mechas negras entre os dedos. Ele ainda era o seu Sasuke-kun, mesmo depois de tê-lo maltratado tanto, mesmo depois de ficarem sem se falar por mais de ano, mesmo depois de tudo que passaram, ela ainda o amava.

Se sentia, agora mais doque nunca, amando de verdade o verdadeiro homem da sua vida.

-Eu te amo... – Ele somente a olhou, dopado pelo beijo e pelo olhar penetrante dela.

Ele sussurrou contra a boca entreaberta dela -Eu também... – E se beijaram mais uma vez.

**X**

Naruto havia finalmente chegado ao hospício que ele havia internado seu melhor amigo. Adentrou ao lugar, chegando à recepção, observando como o branco do local era apenas quebrado por um vasinho de planta.

Andou até uma enfermeira de coques que andava pelo local. Olhou para o crachá que ela carregava no peito.

-Hmm.. Tenten-san? – Perguntou.

-Sim? – Respondeu olhando para ele.

-Eu vim visitar Sasuke Uchiha..

-O da cela 2O6? Doutora Haruno?

-Sim, ele mesmo. Onde ele está?

-Venha comigo.

E foram andando por ima imensidão de corredores, quando chegaram em frente à uma porta grande feita de metais pesados, e com um monte de fechaduras, e com um retângulo de vidro por onde era possível ver dentro da cela.

A enfermeira abriu a porta e fez sinal para ele entrar. Naruto entrou, observando as paredes acolchoadas. Logo se deparou com um casal se abraçando num dos cantos da cela.

- Oi...? –Falou.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos.

-Naruto?

-Vim te visitar, Sasuke.

-Bem gente, vou indo. – Disse Sakura se levantando. Aproveitou que a porta estava aberta e saiu rapidinho, enquanto arrumava seu vestido.

Naruto continuou olhando para Sasuke. Observou ele se sentar lentamente, e a começar a ficar com os olhos opacos.

-E aí? Como você está?

Sasuke somente encolheu as pernas e as abraçou.

-Tudo bem aqui?

Sasuke apenas enfiou a cabeça entre os joelhos.

-E aí? Como vai a vida? Conheceu novos amigos? – Brincou.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio.

-E você com a Sakura-chan? Voltaram a namorar?

Nenhuma resposta. Naruto se aproximou mais dele, se perguntando como ele devia estar, pois não lhe respondia.

-Sasuke, me responde. – Pediu. Silêncio. –Me responde, por favor... Você est-

-Não falo com traidores. – Respondeu sério. Naruto apenas se sentou ao lado dele, sabendo como seria difícil arrancar alguma informação.

-Eu te entendo. Mas eu acho, que se a situação fosse invertida, você iria me agradecer, por que eu só fiz isso para o seu bem. Eu não ficaria chateado. VocÊ só falava com seres inexistentes. Admita, Sasuke, você enlouqueceu.

-Cala a sua boca. – Respondeu ríspido.

-Mas eu só falo a verdade.

-Você _não sabe_ da verdade.

-Claro que sei! Você estava vendo todos os seus parentes, mas eles morreram, Sasuke. Estão mortos, enterrados. Eles não estão vivos para você ficar conversando com eles.

-Você não sabe oque é perder todo mundo! – Gritou, já se alterando. Havia levantado a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos. –Você não sabe!

-Claro que sei! – Gritou de volta. – Eu perdi meu pai com 1O anos!

-Você perdeu só o seu pai, eu perdi todos eles... – Sussurrou estreitando os olhos em dor. – Todos eles de uma vez, Naruto. Eu tinha apenas sete anos de idade. Eu nem sabia direito oque era uma dívida; como que eu entenderia que a minha família toda havia morrido por causa de uma dívida? Você não entende, Naruto... – Havia ficado melancólico.

Naruto apenas o observou.

-Cala a boca, Naruto. Você só fala merda. Só merda.

Naruto ficou sério.

-Eles pararam de me visitar. Eu não os vejo a mais de um mês. Não vejo a necessidade de ficar internado.

-É verdade.. Disso eu não sabia, gomen.

-Eu te odeio. – Falou voltando à posição inicial. É, Sasuke estava mesmo diferente...

-Já vi que não vou conseguir ter uma conversa normal com você, vou embora. – Falou se levantando. Se dirigiu até a porta, quando ouviu.

-...Eu só quero sair daqui... – Era um pedido suplicante por liberdade. Olhou mais uma vez para o seu amigo doente, e saiu daquela cela. Sasuke precisava ficar mesmo internado.

**X**

**N/A: Oooi pessoas! Como vocês estão? 8D Bem, está aqui a outra metade do capítulo. n.n Desculpe a demora, mas já está postado \o/**

**E só pra avisar, essa fic não demora muito para acabar :3 (rimou \O/ eu fiz algo rimar com sentindo i.i que emo.ção ;;)**

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha:** Não abandonei não XDD E nem vou acabar com a tua vida, pode ficar rilex ;D Ah, pra mim SasuSaku também é fofo em qualquer momento :3 E obrigada pelos elogios :* Então póde mandar que eu aceitos as 1O reviews :3

Sinta-se beijada²

**Kissus Everybody! Até o próximo capítulo :#; **

Não custa nada mandar uma review para esta história tão esplendida. Isso só trará as atualizações mais rápido.


	10. 8 O Pedido

**É com muito orgulho que anuncio: Naruto ****NÃO**** é meu.**

**Aviso:** OOC.

**O8-O Pedido.**

Sentado, com as pernas encolhidas, Sasuke não sabia oque pensar, ou oque falar. A visita de Naruto havia mexido muito com ele. Como, simplesmente alguém que te internou vai te visitar? E ainda fala um monte de asneiras no pé do seu ouvido? Naruto não entendia o por que do Sasuke ser do jeito que é. E, nem nunca vai entender.

Sasuke queria espancar aquele que um dia considerou um amigo de verdade. Apostava como ele nunca mais o tiraria daquele inferno.

Não percebeu quando a porta havia sido aberta, muito menos que a pessoa que adentrava o abraçou.

Conhecia muito bem aqueles braços macios...

-Sakura? – Perguntou envolvendo os braços ao redor dela.

-Você está bem, Sasuke-kun?

-Mais ou menos... – Respondeu deitando a cabeça no ombro dela.

-Oque você está sentindo? – Disse imitando o gesto dele.

-Eu não sei...

-Sasuke, você está tremendo.

E deveras, ele estava mesmo. Igual a outra vez, que passou mal, estava tudo frio à sua volta. Não entendia o porquê disso acontecer.

-Sasuke, me responde. – Disse quando sentiu o peso dele ficar maior doque deveria sobre o seu corpo.

Desencostou-o percebendo que ele já não conseguia manter o equilíbrio, e que ele tremia muito mais do que da outra vez.

-S-s-a-ku-r-ra.. – Falou batendo o queixo. – E-e-es-tá-á f-f-frio...

-Você está ardendo de febre, de novo, Sasuke-kun. – Ainda bem que havia levado uma seringa com calmante e um algodão com éter, para caso ele estivesse passando mal. Pegou um dos braços em que ele tentava abraça-la, e passou o algodão para logo em seguida espetar a seringa.

Apertou, observando o líquido do calmante não tão forte adentrar nas veias de seu paciente.

Quase que imediatamente, Sasuke fechou os olhos e jogou todo o peso de seu corpo nela, se sentindo mole de mais para agüentar-se sentado.

Deitou o Sasuke desmaiado no chão acolchoado e aproveitou a porta aberta para chamar o seu diretor, Kakashi.

-Me ajude Kakashi-san? – Perguntou a jovem médica.

-Oque houve Sakura?

-O Sasuke, está passando mal de novo. Chame uma maca, por favor?

-Claro. – Falou se virando e adentro em uma sala próxima. Logo chegou uma maca com dois médicos ao lado dela. Deu passagem para os homens adentrarem à cela e carregarem o moreno desmaiado no chão, com a blusa branca colada no corpo de tanto suor.

- Isso não está normal... – Disse andando ao lado da maca, olhando para a pessoa que estava ali deitada.

Iria fazer uma série de exames. Por quê todas as vezes que ele sofria fortes emoções passava mal desse jeito? Vai ver era somente uma maneira do organismo dele reagir perante a isso. Não. Isso não era normal.

Observou Sasuke abrir os olhos pela metade, debilmente. É, o calmante que ela dera fora somente para amenizar a tremedeira.

-Você está se sentindo melhor, Sasuke? – Perguntou enquanto entrada numa das salas do hospital.

Chegou no quarto do hospital, e deitaram ele. Sakura precisou de ajuda de um dos homens para poder retirar a blusa encharcada. Logo em seguida, o cobriu melhor e deu um remédio para febre.

-Eu... Quero vomitar... – Disse. "Meu Deus! Está pior do que eu pensava..."– Pensou Sakura.

-Hei, Neji-san. – Chamou o enfermeiro que cuidava do paciente que estava ao lado de Sasuke. Os dois homens que havia posto ele na maca.

-Oque houve Sakura-san?

-Me ajude a levar ele em um dos vasos sanitários?

-Ele está com enjôo?

-Sim.

-Dê um remédio para ele.

-Será pior.

-Sakura... – Falou Sasuke debilmente.

Sasuke estava começando a ficar pálido. Neji percebendo o mal estar dele, andou até o seu lado e ajudou-o a levantar. Andaram juntos até o banheiro daquela sala se hospital, e, num gesto rápido, Sasuke se curvou sobre o vaso sanitário e vomitou.

-Oque ele tem? – Perguntou Neji observando o mal-estar dele.

-Eu não sei... Já é a segunda vez que ele fica assim... – Disse se aproximando do homem curvado sobre o vaso sanitário. Vomitou mais uma vez. -Vou pegar um remédio. – Sasuke estava muito mal. Saiu de perto dele, indo pegar um remedinho.

Neji observou ela se afastar. Resolveu perguntar para o Sasuke se ele sabia o por que desse mal-estar.

-Eu acho que... – Botou a mão no estômago. – O trauma...

-Trauma?

-Eu... – E se curvou mais uma vez sobre o vaso. Neji o segurou com mais firmeza. Ele não vomitava comida, não tinha mais oque vomitar. Não tinha.

-Tenta prender um pouco o vômito, Sasuke-san. Você daqui a pouco vai vomitar bile. E depois, sangue.

Logo em seguida, Sakura chegou com um comprimido em mãos e um copo d'água.

-Tome, Sasuke-kun. – Falou erguendo-o com a ajuda do Neji. Mandou ele abrir a boca, e ele abriu. Depositou o comprimido na sua língua, para logo da-lo água na boca.

-Engoliu?

-Sim...

-Ótimo, venha. – Disse erguendo-o novamente. Neji o segurou pela cintura, sustentando a maior parte do peso dele. O deitou novamente na maca.

-Sakura-san, posso agora cuidar dos outros pacientes?

-Claro.

Neji saiu do quarto. Sakura se sentou na maca, ao lado do quadril do moreno. Passou a mão pela sua franja, arrepiando-a.

Ela havia o ouvido falar que tinha um trauma...

-Conte-me sobre o seu trauma. – Ordenou.

-Você ouviu? – Perguntou olhando-a com um certo esforço. Estava mole, porém não com sono. Ela assentiu. Ele pareceu hesitar um pouco antes de abrir a boca para falar.

-Quando eu era criança, logo quando os meus pais morreram, eu fiquei traumatizado. – Parou para respirar um pouco. – Havia perdido muito, em pouco tempo.

Sakura havia se inclinado para secar o suor da testa dele.

-Então você sofreu o trauma de perda?

-Claro. E eu passei tão mal quanto estou passando agora.

-E oque isso tem haver com o Naruto?

-Ele me traiu. Eu perdi meu melhor amigo.

Sakura o olhou, entendendo oque ele quis dizer. A perda havia sido tão grande, tão grande, que ele sentiu tanto como se o Naruto tivesse morrido. O trauma da perda. Então, a visita dele havia mexido demais com sua cabeça frustrada.

-Entendo...

Sasuke a olhou.

-Posso passar uma água na boca? – Pausa. – Este gosto é horrível. De vômito.

-Sim... – Falou saindo da sala mais uma vez. Ela parou no batente da porta, e de costas para ele, perguntou: - Você consegue se levantar?

Sasuke tentou se apoiar nos cotovelos, e, com muito esforço, conseguiu se sentar.

-Sim. – Falou um pouco mais animado.

Sakura se virou, e o olhou. Mesmo doente, Sasuke não deixava de ser bonito. Era impressionante como o cabelo grudado na testa e na lateral de seu rosto apenas o deixava mais atraente do que nunca. Ai, ai, como tinha saudades daquele corpo perfeitamente desenhado colado no seu, sem nenhum pano para atrapalhar o contato...

"_Cala a boca, Sakura!"_ Gritou em pensamentos.

Andou até ele, o segurando pelas costas para não cair.

-O efeito já está passando. – Disse. – Vem, acho que consegue andar. – Disse o segurando pela cintura enquanto ele passava um de seus braços no pescoço dela, para se apoiar.

Sasuke, ao contrário da outra vez, conseguiu mover os pés, sem se arrastar no chão.

Ele abriu um sorrisinho de canto, enquanto se apoiava na parede para andar melhor.

-Sasuke-kun, você está sentindo frio?

-Não. – Falou. Adentraram no banheiro, Sakura abriu um armário que havia ao lado da pia, e retirou uma escova de dentes ainda na embalagem e uma pasta.

-Você guarda escovas de dente aqui? – Ele perguntou. Sakura sorriu e falou:

-Elas estão aqui para casos como o seu. Para os nossos louquinhos não ficarem estéricos, a gente sempre guarda umas aqui. Eles são muito limpos, sabia? Não gostam desse gosto horrível que tem o vômito.

-Que legal. – Ele disse. Sakura abriu o pacote e pegou a escova de dente branca, depositando um pouco do creme dentário que saía daquele tubo.

-Tome. – Disse estendendo a escova para o moreno. Sasuke pegou e molhou, para logo em seguida se apoiar sobre a pia, escovando os dentes.

Sakura o observou. Melhor; olhou para a sua nuca. Como era lindinha! Branquinha, com fios de cabelo sobre ela, e para completar, tinha duas pintinhas. Ah.. Que pena que a nuca era o único ponto fraco dele.. Pois era a parte que ela mais amava. Mentira. Era a segunda, pois a primeira não era visível no momento, estava coberta por dois pedaços de pano: a cueca e a calça.

"_Eu já mandei você calar a boca, assim você não chega à lugar nenhum."_

Mas, ignorando esse fato constrangedor, sempre pensava como Sasuke não foi parar num orfanato depois que seus pais morreram. Afinal, tinha somente sete aninhos de vida. Era praticamente um bebê.

-Sasuke-kun... – Falou soltando um pouco mais a cintura dele e se aproximando de sua face.

-Hm? – Perguntou cuspindo a água cheia de espuma.

-Você quando era criança, bem, quando aconteceu _aquilo..._ – Teria que falar com muuuuito jeitinho, era um assunto delicado. – Bem, quando os seus pais morreram...

-Sim? – Perguntou enquanto enxugava a boca.

-Como você fez para não ir para um orfanato?

Sasuke a olhou. Essa era uma história bastante curiosa.

Não gostava muito desse assunto, mas sabia que quando Sakura lhe perguntava algo, e ele não respondia, ela ficava até o fim de seus dias enchendo a paciência dele.

Era melhor contar para evitar aborrecimento.

-Bem, na verdade eu até fui parar em um orfanato.

Sakura o olhou.

-Jura? Por que você nunca me contou isso antes? - Perguntou curiosa, andando em direção à maca, com o Sasuke ao seu lado. Ele já conseguia andar sozinho, só ainda possuía o olhar cansado que havia adquiro à quase uma hora atrás.

-Porque eu não gosto de falar sobre isso. – Disse se dentando de lado, olhando para a parede branca ao seu lado.

-Ok, então. Pode não contar, se você preferir... – Falou se sentando ao lado do seu moreno predileto.

Não! Preferia contar a aturar ela falando no pé do seu ouvido futuramente.

-Não, eu posso falar.

-Então fale logo. – Falou se deitando, tampando a visão dele com os seus orbes verdes. Sasuke estendeu a mão, enrolando na ponta do dedo alguns fios do cabelo rosado dela.

-Eu, como já disse, até fui parar em um orfanato. Mas eu não durei muito tempo lá. Eu sentia muita falta dos meus pais, e lá no orfanato, eu era excluído. Então, eu fugi.

-Fugiu? – Perguntou com um sorriso divertido.

-Fugi. – Ele devolveu com um sorriso de canto. – Mas, quando eu voltei para casa, eu percebi que não era muito boa a minha decisão... Foi horrível ter que voltar a um lugar que eu saberia que viveria sozinho... –Deu um suspiro fraco. – Eu chorava noites a fio...

- Imagino..

Sakura percebeu que essa conversa não tomava bons caminhos. Tentou anima-lo dando um selinho rápido nele, mas qual não foi a sua surpresa ao sentir Sasuke agarrar a sua cintura e aprofundar o beijo. Ah... Beijinho com gostinho de pasta de dente... Hm, refrescante!

-Sasuke-kun, me responde uma coisa? – Falou quando haviam acabado de se beijar.

-Fala, minha bonequinha. – Ele havia chamado-a de 'minha bonequinha'! Há quanto tempo não a chamava assim...!

-Oque você fez para aperfeiçoar o seu beijo? – Perguntou o abraçando forte.

-Nada. Por que?

-Você está melhor do que nunca. – Depois se aproximou mais do ouvido dele e sussurrou algo. Sasuke sentiu as suas bochechas esquentarem ligeiramente. Sakura percebeu o fraco rubor nele, e deu um beijinho estalado bem em cima.

-Sua pervertida! – Sussurrou contra a boca dela.

-Pervertida nada. Deve ser verdade. – Falou cheia de si.

O tempo se passou, os dois conversando pelo resto da tarde. Ela teve que ir embora na hora que percebeu que havia passado muito tempo com ele. Tinha mais coisas para fazer.

-Estou indo, Sasuke-kun. – Disse dando um último selinho nele. Andou até a porta, para logo em seguida se virar e falar – Você vai passar a noite no hospital, só para garantir o seu bem estar.

E saiu deixando um Sasuke pensativo sozinho naquela sala cheia de macas.

**X**

Naruto achava que, se ele não via mais ninguém, então não havia motivos para ele continuar internado naquele lugar. Talvez o tirar dali fosse o melhor a fazer, mas... Ele tinha mudado tanto a sua personalidade. Estava ainda mais distante e transtornado de quando o vira pela última vez.

Mas, será que se ele ficasse lá ele voltaria a ser oque era antes?

Hmm... Talvez não, ele não sabia. Estava confuso. Não sabia se tiraria o seu ex-melhor amigo daquela prisão pintada de branco. Um branco que ao invés de ajudar, só atrapalhava.

Se tirasse, Sasuke iria agradecer até o fim de seus dias por estar livre. Se não tirasse, provavelmente ele agradeceria por fazê-lo parar de ver aquelas pessoas inexistentes.

-Ahhh! Isso é confuso! Eu não agüento mais! – Gritou caindo sobre a cama desarrumada.

Sua cabeça doía em tanta confusão.

**X**

Já havia anoitecido, e Sasuke refletia sobre a sua vida. Havia crescido em uma família não tão rica, mas feliz, que o amava com todas as suas forças; porém perdeu tudo em um dia.

Cresceu sozinho: sem pais, sem irmão, sem vida. Conheceu seu grande amor nos últimos anos do colegial.

Namoraram, felizes, até ele descobrir que ela o traía com outro. Inconformado, se afundou na escuridão melancólica de seu apartamento sabe-se lá por quanto tempo. Dois anos, talvez... Reencontrou seu melhor amigo algum tempo depois.

Havia começado a ver todos os membros de sua família, havia até voltado a trabalhar e estudar. _Para ele, seria o começo de sua felicidade, mas na verdade, era apenas o começo de sua loucura._

Foi dotado como louco, e devido há isso, foi parar em um manicômio. Reencontrou a mulher que o havia feito feliz algum dia. Ele havia perdoado-a, afinal, não havia mais motivos para continuarem zangados. A traição ocorreu há tanto tempo...

Estavam ficando, porém ainda não namorando. Nada muito certo.

Havia recebido a visita de apenas um dos causadores de suas tristezas, para apenas constatar que ele jamais sairia daquele lugar.

Pensando bem, o melhor jeito de se ver livre de novo era fugindo.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando viu a porta se abrir, e entrar por ela uma mulher de coques com uma bandeja em mãos.

-Seu jantar, Sasuke-kun. – Falou levantando com um pouco de dificuldade a mesa que a maca tinha. Depositou a bandeja em cima. Sasuke se sentou melhor, observando o prato com o líquido vermelho a sua frente. Era uma sopa, mas nunca havia visto uma sopa tão vermelha.

-É sopa de quê? –Perguntou desconfiado pegando a colher que repousava na bandeja.

-Prove. – Disse a enfermeira simpática olhando para o paciente.

Ele mergulhou a colher na sopa, para logo em seguida erguer novametne até a boca. Provou, fazendo uma cara estranha. Logo depois reconheceu aquele sabor.

-Sopa de tomate? – Perguntou contente. Amava tomates!

-Sim, a Sakura-san pediu para fazerem para você. – Sasuke sorriu percebendo o quanto Sakura o conhecia bem. Até porque, ele nunca havia falado que gostava de tomates.

-Obrigado. – Ele falou para a enfermeira, que sorriu em resposta para logo em seguida se virar e sair do quarto. Tinha que comer logo, enquanto a sopa estava quente. Estava gostosa, porém meio sem sal. Era comida de um hospital, não era?

Foi tirado de seus desvandeios quando ouviu um barulho de salto alto em sua direção. Era Sakura, já sem jaleco se aproximando dele.

-Eu estou quase indo embora, vim aqui pra me despedir.

Sasuke sorriu, e perguntou o por que da sopa de tomate. Ela respondeu que os olhos dele sempre brilhavam quando fazia salada de tomate, então, deduziu que ele gostava.

-E gosto mesmo. – Respondeu tomando mais uma colherada. Sakura seu outro selinho nele, sentindo dessa vez um gosto de tomate. Sasuke se lembrou de que esteve pensando em um pedido: se Naruto não o tirasse por bem de lá, ele sairia por mal.

-Sakura, posso te pedir uma coisa? – Perguntou esperançoso.

-Claro. – Falou.

-Me ajuda a fugir?

-Não sei Sasuke-kun... Meio arriscado...

-Por favor, tenho um plano até.

-Ok, primeiro me conte.

Sasuke se aproximou do ouvido dela, cochichando. Ela concordou com o plano dele, logo de manhã, iriam por o plano em ação.

**X**

**N/A: Ufaa! Finalmente eu acabei esse capítulo. u.u**

**Vou responder:**

**Jack - -Tequiilá**: Thanks :* To continuando \o/

**:D : **Pronto!

**Marcela:** Obrigada pelos elogios ;D Na verdade, essa história é só pra testar a minha capacidade: eu nem reviso direito os capítulos u,u Eu sei que ele ta fofo xD Infelizmente ta acabando u.u Mas eu tneho um outro projeto em mente o/

**N/A: Graças a Deus eu acabei esse capítulo, não agüentava mais ¬¬ **

_Reviews são bem-vindas :D_


	11. O9 Fuga

_Naruto não é meu :D_

~OOC

-Antes de tudo, gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo meu atraso ¬¬ Mas é que eu fiquei sem net por UMA semana. Então já viu né i.i Mas eu to postando \o\

**O9 – Fuga**

A noite havia passado tranqüila. E, estranhamente dessa vez Sasuke não havia sonhado com nada de ruim. Só havia sonhado com a Sakura, e um misterioso menino de cabelos negros e olhos verdes.

Havia acordado mais cedo do que o costume - seis horas da manhã. Não conseguiu voltar a dormir, pois a imagem do menino não saía de sua cabeça.

Já eram umas oito da manhã quando Sakura entrou no quarto, andando nas pontas dos pés, pois Sasuke aparentava dormir. Assustou-se quando ele murmurou um 'Bom dia'.

-Está acordado? – Perguntou dando a volta na maca, e se agachando para poder olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Acordei as seis, Sakura. – Disse meio distante.

-Nossa! Mas por que você não voltou a dormir? – Perguntou enquanto fazia gestos para ele se sentar. Ele obedeceu.

-Por que eu to com uma imagem na cabeça... – respondeu já sentado com. – Estava eu... Você e um menino de mais ou menos 1O anos... Ele era sério, e tinha os cabelos negros e olhos verdes...

-O nosso filho! – Brincou se sentando ao lado dele. Ele sabia que o comentário dela era irônico, pois uma vez ela havia mencionado "nada de filhos". O porquê de não ter filhos, ele não sabia. –Bem, não vim falar sobre isso. Vim falar sobre a sua, a minha, a nossa fuga.

-Sabe qual música serve para esse momento? – Ele perguntou.

-Não...

-_Vamos fugir deste lugar, baby. Vamos fugir... _–Cantarolou com a sua voz grossa, quente num rítimo perfeito. –Sabe qual é? É uma brasileira.

-Não. – Riu. – Mas você canta bem. E, falando em fugir, daqui à uma hora a Tenten chega com a mala. Ok?

-Por que a Tenten?

-Por que eu falei para ela que hoje eu estaria ocupada, então ela topou em me ajudar.

-Então ela sabe...?

-Claro. Sasuke, ela é minha melhor amiga. Pode confiar. – Disse dando um selinho nele. – Te amo. – Encostou as testas.

-Também... – Segurou o seu rosto com as duas mãos. –Mas, eu acho bom você saber de músicas brasileiras. Nós vamos para lá, esqueceu? – Sussurrou.

-Claro que eu sei. – Disse. Ao falar da fuga, ela se lembrou do preço das viagens, que consequentemente fez lembrar da herança dele. Tinha que falar algo, mas estava esquecendo... Sakura, pensa, pensa...

-Lembrei! – Falou num salto. – Sasuke-kun, lembra da sua herança?

-Sim. A da mansão avaliada em mais de um milhão de dólares e dos 1OO mil que meus pais guardavam na poupança?

-Sim.

-Claro. – Deu ombros.

-Mas parece que não é só isso que você tem não. – Falou mais divertida fazendo um gesto negativo com o dedo indicador.

-Não?

-Não. Parece que você tem... –Retirou do bolso da calça jeans clara um papelzinho. –800.998.999,00 de _euros_ incluídos na sua conta. – Falou. Logo em seguida olhou para a cara espantada do seu moreno predileto. Estava com o queixo lá no chão. – Sasuke-kun, fecha a boca. –Disse divertida encostando de leve no queixo dele e empurrando para cima.

-É muito dinheiro... – Sussurrou. –É-é me-eu? – Estava até gaguejando.

-Sim. Todo seu. – Sorriu.

-M-mas como você sabe?

-Eu andei pesquisando na Internet sobre a família Uchiha. E descobri, que na Austrália tinha um império Uchiha, e no império eles guardavam um monte de jóias. E parece, que os seus tios que guardavam esse dinheiro. Mas como eles morreram...

-... Então esse dinheiro é meu agora. – Concluiu feliz. – Não acredito...

-Parabéns, novo milionário. – Sorriu.

-Bi se não Trilionário. –Estava estupefado (**N/A: **Termo velho bagarai* xD) - Caramba...

-Tri? –Perguntou Sakura confusa.

-Poxa, imagina isso em real? Real vale menos do que o dólar.

-Mas você vai trocar?

-Não, mas nós vamos viver num país que terá somente real. Aqueles cem mil eu vou trocar. –Falou. Logo em seguida, os dois ouviram a porta se abrir lentamente, e observaram Tenten entrar silenciosa no quarto carregando uma mala bege nem tão grande, nem tão pequena.

-Sasuke-san, você vai ser o meu par romântico por cinco minutos. – Brincou Tenten. – Você tem sorte de ninguém saber que eu e Neji estamos namorando. – Falou com um sorriso apaixonado maior do que a cara.

-Vocês estão namorando? – Perguntou Sakura espantada.

-Shhh! É segredo! –Disse fazendo gestos com as mãos.

-Ah, ta bom. – sussurrou Sakura. Incrível como aqueles dois guardavam segredo bem. –Só uma coisinha: vocês formam um casal tão fofo...

-Eu sei. Que nem você e o Sasuke-san. – Disse olhando para os orbes negros. –Vocês estão namorando?

-Ainda não. – Falou Sakura olhando para o homem sentado na maca. Afinal, por que ele ainda não havia pedido-a em namoro? Talvez ele não quisesse nada sério. Entendia os motivos dele.

-Se vocês não fossem fugir para outro país, nós até poderíamos sair em dupla... – Falou Tenten tristonha.

-Não fica assim... – Falou Sakura.

-Gente, acho melhor eu me arrumar logo. – Falou Sasuke pela primeira vez desde que Tenten havia entrado no quarto.

-Claro. – Disse Tenten se agachando para pegar a mala. Não havia percebido quando Sasuke já estava do seu lado.

-Licença? – Ele falou. Havia se agachado e pego a alça da mala. – Vou me trocar. – Disse andando em direção ao banheiro do quarto. Ao chegar, fechou a porta e tirou a sua calça, já que estava sem blusa. Agachou e retirou de dentro da mala uma calça preta e um casaco também preto de capuz.

-Parece que eu vou à um enterro. – Brincou.

Enquanto isso, no quarto de hospital Sakura conversava com Tenten.

-Mas deu tempo de você comprar as passagens? –Perguntou Tenten se sentando ao lado de Sakura.

-Claro, ele me avisou ontem à noite. – Falou.

-Hm... E vocês vão fazer escala? –Perguntou curiosa.

-Claro. – Sorriu.

-Onde? – Disse se levantando para ir fechar a porta. Quando fechou, se sentou de novo ao lado de Sakura.

-São Paulo. – Sorriu mais aberto. – É como se fosse a New York do Brasil. Mas de São Paulo para o Rio, é menos doque uma hora, se não me engano.

-Então vocÊs vão praticamente direto daqui até o Rio de Janeiro direto, né?

-_Of course_, Tenten. _Of course_. –Sorriu mais aberto ainda.

-Que sorriso grandão, Sakura-chan! – Sorriu junto. – Está feliz?

-_Of course_, Tenten. Vou viajar com o meu ficante-quase-namorado e vou morar em outro país com os costumes e hábitos quase que completamente diferentes. Sem falar que ontem eu fiquei pesquisando por quase seis horas sobre os costumes do Rio de Janeiro. Você acredita que a maioria deles vai quase todos os dias à praia?

-Jura?

-Aham. – Falou.

-Mas já que você ficou seis horas pesquisando, você dormiu quanto tempo?

-Eu não dormi, Tenten. – Nisso, A porta do banheiro se abriu, e de lá de dentro saiu um Sasuke todo vestido de preto, com um capuz enorme cobrindo o rosto, e um óculos escuro para completar o seu "disfarce".

-Vamos, Tenten? –Perguntou Sasuke.

-Claro! – Disse Tenten feliz por poder contribuir para a felicidade daquele casal tão problemático.

**X**

Temari estava sentada na recepção, e folheava uma revista quando viu uma das enfermeiras do local andar abraçada com um homem alto todo vestido de preto. Nunca havia visto aquela pessoa ali.

-Tenten? – Perguntou. Tenten tomou um susto.

-Hmm? – Perguntou se virando.

-Quem é ele? – Perguntou. Tenten relaxou diante da pergunta, havia praticado por mais de hora essa resposta, afinal, o plano de escape tinha que ser perfeito.

-Ele? – Apontou. – Meu namorado, o Kyo-kun. – Sorriu.

-Ah ta... – Voltou a folhear a revista. Tenten voltou a abraçar o "seu namorado" e saiu com passos tranqüilos pela recepção e conseguiu passar pelos seguranças sem ninguém desconfiar de nada. Mas ao pisar fora do hospício...

-Tenten? – Ouviu a voz de um dos seguranças.

-Eeeu? – Perguntou se virando novamente.

-Quem é ele? – Disse desconfiado.

-Ah, ele?

-Claro.

-Meu namorado, o Kyo-kun. – Sorriu mais aberto do que da última vez.

-Oque ele estava fazendo aqui? – Perguntou.

- Vim mostrar o meu local de trabalho.

-Hm... – Franziu a testa. – Ele gostou?

-Sim, foi divertido, né Kyo? – Perguntou puxando a manga do casaco dele. Sasuke assentiu. –Mas nós estamos com pressa, ele vai viajar agora. – Sorriu.

-Para onde?

-Japão.

-Nossa, boa viajem. - Falou voltando à posição de segurança.

Tenten e Sasuke, ainda abraçados andaram até o carro simples de Sakura. Tenten abriu a porta, e Sasuke se sentou no banco do motorista e Tenten do de carona. Ao se sentar, Tenten respirou aliviada.

Sasuke logo deu a partida, e andou reto, até entrar em uma esquina à sua direita. Observava os movimentos das ruas, os pássaros voando, o verde das árvores... Ah, quanta saudade do movimento da cidade... Adorava se mover, mas parecia que por mais de um mês ele esteve completamente parado.

- Sasuke, nós vamos aonde agora? – Perguntou feliz por ter dado –por enquanto- tudo certo.

-Para a minha casa. –Falou. Iria pegar a mala que Sakura havia arrumado um dia antes, e o seu violão para irem para o aeroporto e esperarem a Sakura lá.

**X**

Sakura havia pedido demissão na noite anterior, então ela havia voltado somente para pegar alguns pertences dela. Já estava na secretaria com uma malinha nas mãos quando olhou mais uma vez para o seu hospício, e para os seus louquinhos.

-Adeus... –Murmurou enquanto saía dali para nunca mais voltar.

**X**

Sasuke e Tenten estavam já na parte de espera do aeroporto já à algum tempinho. Estavam sentados, na ala de embarque do aeroporto quando viram uma cabeleira rosada ao longe se aproximar correndo com somente uma malinha nas mãos.

-Já fiz o check-in. – Falou um pouco ofegante.

-Qual é o número do nosso voo? – Ele perguntou.

-4OO33.

Quando acabou de falar, ouviram a voz bonita de uma mulher falar nos auto-falantes:

"_Voo 4OO33 com destino a Brasil, por favor, comparecer ao portão de embarque número 15_"

-Está na hora. – Murmurou Sasuke abrindo um sorriso que mostrava as suas covinhas. Sakura viu o sorriso enorme de seu moreno lindo e sorriu junto. Mas seu sorriso murchou na hora que viu a cara de desânimo e tristeza de Tenten.

-Você já vai, Sakura-chan? – Perguntou Tenten fazendo biquinho.

-É o que parece, né... – Falou se aproximando de sua amiga.

-Bem... Então... Adeus. – Não conseguiu evitar as lágrimas. Sakura olhou para as gotas salgadas da bochecha de sua amiga, e viu sua vista ficar embaçada.

-Ah, droga, Tenten! Você sabe que eu não posso ver ninguém chorar! – Falou abraçando sua amiga. – Vou sentir saudades suas, sua moleca! – Disse apertando o abraço.

-Eu também... – Disse Tenten com a voz manhosa.

Sasuke somente observava as duas mulheres chorarem abraçadas. Estava imensamente feliz. Mas, ao ver aquelas duas sua vontade era de acalmá-las.

"_Atenção: Ultima chamada para o Voo 4OO33 com destino a Brasil. Se dirija imediatamente ao portão de embarque número 15. Atenção: Última chamada para o Voo 4OO33 com destino a Brasil. Se dirija imediatamente ao portão de embarque número 15."_

-Temos que ir, Tenten. – Falou Sasuke.

-Parece que é a hora. – Falou Sakura enquanto desgrudava de sua amiga e secava as lágrimas. – Vamos. – Disse abrindo um sorriso e acompanhando Sasuke que carregava somente o seu violão que estava bem guardado em sua capa.

Andaram juntos, até a escada rolante. Ao subirem, passaram por lanchonetes, lojas, livrarias... E então chegaram em uma parte que continha vários detectores de metais numerados por uma placa redonda iluminada. Essa parte era dividida de onde estavam por uma imensa parede de vidro.

-Bem, nós estamos indo. – Falou Sakura com os olhos marejados novamente. Estava abandonando os seus amigos, o seu emprego, a sua cidade para viver com o amor da sua vida.

-T-tchau S-s-saku-r-ra... – Disse Tenten novamente chorando. Dessa vez ela não conseguia controlar os soluços, pois sabia que sua amiga nunca mais voltaria. Se voltasse, seria para passar no máximo uma semana.

Logo as duas já estavam abraçadas. Tenten chorava como uma criança nos braços de Sakura.

-Gente, desculpa, mas, Sakura, está na hora... – Falou separando as duas de leve.

-Então.. Tchau.. – Falou Sakura dando um beijinho na bochecha de Tenten.

-Tchau. – Disse tentando secar as lágrimas. Não percebeu que Sasuke estava na sua frente.

-Obrigado por tudo, Tenten. – Disse. Sua voz estava mais rouca do que o normal. Foi surpreendido quando Tenten também o abraçou.

-Ahhnn... – Gemeu. – Eu também vou sentir a sua falta...

Sasuke deu um sorrisinho de canto. Aquela menina era muito doidinha... Mas era tão querida...

Separou-se de Tenten.

-Vamos. – Disse pegando no braço de Sakura.

Andaram juntos até passar pela portinha que dividia as duas partes. Quando entraram, de lá de dentro acenaram. Tenten acenou de volta.

A morena ficou observando o casal passar pelo detector de metais de número 15, e logo em seguida botarem as bagagens de mão nos raios-X.

Entregaram as passagens, e pegaram as bagagens. Sasuke carregava seu violão nas costas e Sakura andava com sua malinha.

Tenten ainda olhava o casal se distanciar mais ainda ao adentrarem numa espécie de tubo que levava ao avião.

De onde estava era possível ver eles andarem acompanhados de um grupo pequeno (no máximo cinco pessoas) e entrarem no avião, pois não tinha nenhuma parede sem ser de vidro naquela parte do aeroporto.

Ficou mais algum tempo observando o avião, mas logo, ele levantou vôo.

Ela ficou parada olhando o avião Boing se distanciar com os olhos completamente marejados.

-Adeus, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun…

**X**

*****Bagarai = Pra caralho ('-')

**N/A: Gentemmm!! Essa fic está entrando em reta final ;D Este foi o penúltimo capítulo, o próximo será o último. ÚLTIMO!!! Por isso, não percam. \o/**

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Marcela: **AIHEHIAHEI' Não vou perguntar pq você só manda 'recadinhos' aqui xD Obrigada por estar gostando da minha fiic \o\ HAAIEHAIEH' Sakura erro xD Verdade '-'

**Grazi chan: **Ahh! A Sakura ou o tomate... Hmm... Pergunta difícil hein? ~.~Acho que é o tomate xD

**Tie-chan: **É verdade xD Eu demorei i.i, mas desculpaa E quanto ao hentai.. Tchã dã dã dã dããã! Suprise xD

_The reviews love-me -S2- _


	12. 1O Último capítuloFelizes para sempre

**Eu não tenho, não quero ter, e tenho raiva de quem tem o Anime Naruto. Ou seja, Titio Kishi****. **

~OOC

~Para a infelicidade das pervas, não terá Hentai. Me desculpem, mas eu não osu boa nisso.

~A música que é mencionada nesse capítulo é Accentally in Love - Couting Crows

_Fiquem agora com o último capítulo de loucura! _

**-x-**

**Último Capítulo – Felizes para sempre**

Estavam a seis horas no avião. Sakura olhava para o note book branco em mãos, procurando imagens na internet sobre a cultura brasileira, e Sasuke somente observava as nuvens.

Ele pensava, em tudo que estava deixando para trás, na sua família morta, no Naruto...

Mas, tudo isso valia a pena. Iria ser realmente feliz, finalmente. Iria ter filhos, iria se casar... E o melhor de tudo: Com a mulher da sua vida. A amava mais que tudo.

Olhou para a rosada do seu lado. Ela estava concentrada no note book e já havia posto o seu casaco logo no início da viajem, pois dentro do boing estava muito frio. Ele não havia tirado o casaco preto, somente havia tirado o capuz e os óculos, e havia trocado de calça. Agora tinha uma calça de também jeans clara, combinando com a calça dela.

Sasuke não conseguia desviar o olhar da mulher ao seu lado. Ela estava muito linda com o seu casaquinho lilás de moletom e de gola alta feita de crochê. Seu cabelo caía como uma cascata rosada sedosa sobre o seu ombro, passando por entre seus dedos brancos e tocando de leve no braço da poltrona, já que ela estava deixando o cabelo crescer.

Ela tinha um dos cotovelos apoiado no braço da poltrona e a cabeça apoiada na palma da mão, enquanto mexia com o dedo médio no mouse do note book. Ele viu que ela estava vendo agora uma imagem de umas das sete maravilhas do mundo: o Cristo Redentor.

Ele aproveitou para observar a imagem que ela havia acabado de ampliar.

-Bonita, não? – Ele murmurou com sua voz quente perto do ouvido dela. Sakura tomou um susto, arregalando os olhos e olhando para ele. Sasuke apenas riu da cara dela.

-Ai, que susto! – Disse se acalmando, voltando a olhar para a imagem. – É, é lindo. É maravilhoso. – Falou abaixando da poltrona da frente uma mesinha que servia para colocar a refeição. – Olha. – Falou botando o note book em cima da mesinha e girando para ele ver.

-Uhum, é lindo mesmo. – Disse observando. Ficou quieto por um minuto, sentindo o perfume delicioso que ela emanava. – Mas não mais que você... – Completou num sussurro alto o suficiente para ela ouvir.

Sakura nada respondeu, somente deu um beijinho no canto da boca dele. Sasuke se assustou com a ação repentina dela, mas não resistiu em virar o rosto e dar um selinho naquela boca tão deliciosa que ela possuía.

Sakura não se contentou e passou a mão na nuca dele, entreabrindo os lábios para permitir que a língua dele entrasse em sua boca e começasse a brincar com a sua. Ela pôde sentir os cabelinhos negros se arrepiarem com o toque dela. Estavam começando a aprofundar mais o beijo quando uma mulher de cabelo laranja e olhos azuis se aproximou do casal.

-Desculpe, mas não podem se beijar no avião. – Ouviram uma aeromoça falar baixinho ao lado deles.

-Desculpe. – Murmurou Sakura se separando dele e corando. Sasuke continuou sério, mas logo que a aeromoça saiu com uma cara amarga ele pegou a mão dela, e beijou a pequena sakura que ela tinha tatuada um pouco abaixo do dedo mindinho.

-Chata ela, né? – Sussurrou Sakura. – Estava tão bom... Por que é proibido se beijar no avião? Por acaso atrapalha o sinal de voo? – Disse irônica.

-Não sei. – Falou sussurrando enquanto entrelaçava os dedos.

Ela se sentou de lado na poltrona, ficando de frente para ele que já estava virado.

-Sasuke-kun...? – Perguntou manhosa.

-Hn?

-Nós vamos ficar num hotel até a gente comprar a nossa casa, num é? – Perguntou.

-Sim. – Disse. – Mas eu não quero nada muito glamuroso não...

-E você quer como? – Perguntou. – Eu gostaria de morar em uma casa...

-Eu também. Uma casa de três quartos, sala, cozinha e banheiro. Ah, e um quintal na frente e atrás.

-Mas pra que três quartos? – Perguntou confusa.

-Um para hóspede -isso se a gente tiver algum-, um para nós dois e outro para o nosso filho. – Falou.

-Sasuke... – Falou mais séria fechando a cara.

-Oque?

-Eu não quero ter filhos... Eu vou ficar uma baranga. Vou engordar quilos e mais quilos, e vou ficar com os meus seios lá no umbigo. – Disse voltando o olhar para o note book que tinha a imagem do Cristo Redentor ainda aberta. Ela não viu que o moreno ao seu lado fechou o sorriso ao ouvir isso.

-Então vamos adotar um... – Comentou.

-Aí pode até ser... Mas se eu descobrir que eu engravidei por acidente, eu vou abortar. – Falou séria.

-Não faça isso... É muito triste saber que você está tirando uma vida de dentro de você... Está matando um serzinho inocente...

Sakura ficou séria. Ela não queria ter filho pois acabaria com o seu corpo. E somente em cogitar a idéia de sentir alguém saindo por "lá" ela se arrepiava toda.

-Sasuke-kun, vamos mudar de assunto? – Disse apoiando o queixo no ombro dele.

-Claro, sobre oque você quer falar? – Perguntou fazendo carinho na cabeça dela enquanto ampliava outras imagens do cenário brasileiro.

-Sobre nós dois... – Disse. Em outros tempos, ele recusaria falar com ela. Pois o "nós" não existia.

-Mas sobre oque?- Perguntou.

-Bem, eu e você... Nós estamos namorando? – Perguntou manhosa deitando a cabeça no ombro dele. Ele ao ouvi-la, parou de mexer no note book e ergueu a cabeça dela com somente um toque de leve. Ela parou de olhar para a boca dele e olhou nos orbes negros, estabelecendo uma corrente em que não conseguiam quebrar. Negros nos verdes. Ela não entendia como havia conseguido terminar com ele anos atrás...

Foi interrompida de seus pensamentos quando ouviu a voz suave.

-Não é obvio, minha bonequinha? – Perguntou com um sorriso de canto.

-Não, não é não... – Ela sussurrou.

-Ah não? – Sussurrou de volta com o mesmo sorriso. –Por que não é?

-Por que você ainda não- Foi interrompida quando sentiu os lábios dele nos seus. Ela pode sentir a língua dele com a dela, se movimentando num rítimo calmo, com ambos aproveitando o momento. Ela então sentiu que a boca dele não estava mais junto com a dela. Ele aproximou a boca do ouvido dela e sussurrou:

-Isso responde a sua pergunta?

-Mas eu nem terminei de perguntar. – Ela disse abrindo um sorriso.

-Mas eu respondi antes do tempo. – Disse dando um selinho nela.

-Sem graça... –Murmurou voltando a sua atenção ao note book.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

-Sakura...? – Perguntou olhando novamente para as nuvens.

-Eu. – Disse concentrada no note book novamente.

-São mais ou menos quantas horas dos EUA até o Brasil? – Perguntou. Afinal, sua bunda já estava ficando quadrada.

-Se nada ocorrer de errado, doze horas. –Falou ainda concentrada. Poxa, então ainda faltavam seis horas. Apoiou a cabeça na poltrona, fechando os olhos e implorando para que um pouco de sono o atingisse.

.

.

.

**Uma semana depois...**

.

.

.

Naruto já havia decidido: Iria libertar seu amigo.

Desceu animado pelo elevador do prédio, andou feliz pelar ruas e, finalmente chegou ao Manicômio. Procurou a cela, e, arregalou os orbes azuis até não poder mais quando chegou ao seu destino.

A cela estava completamente vazia. Perguntou para a enfermeira que o havia acompanhado se ele havia trocado de cela. Ela respondeu que não, que ele havia conseguido escapar, ninguém havia suspeitado de nada. E, que procuraram por toda a cidade, e nem sinal de Sasuke. Disseram que quando arrombaram a sua casa, viram que o apartamento dele estava sem uma peça de roupa masculina.

Naruto não havia acreditado.

Sasuke estava mesmo disposto a fugir.

Naruto perguntou pela Sakura. A enfermeira falou que ela havia pedido demissão sem motivo algum, e logo em seguida se mudou para outro país.

"Outro país?" Perguntou Naruto assustado. Sim, mas ninguém sabia qual país – respondeu a enfermeira.

Naruto saiu do Hospício desanimado por duas razões – 1º : Perdeu seu amigo, ele nunca mais viria o Sasuke e 2º: Sakura havia ido embora junto com ele. Perdeu dois grandes amigos de uma vez só...

Perguntou quando ele havia conseguido escapar, e ela disse que foi a mais de uma semana.

Sorriu, além de estar chateado. Estava também feliz pela suposta felicidade de seu ex-amigo.

**X**

Já havia passado uma semana que haviam chegado e Sasuke estava adorando o Rio de Janeiro. Estavam procurando uma casa confortável, nada muito rico. Ele não queria.

Agora se encontravam no quarto de hotel, onde estavam hospedados à exatamente uma semana.

No momento se encontravam abraçados, livre de roupas. Haviam feito amor a noite inteira, e Sakura penou nas mãos de Sasuke. Ele estava sedento. Ela também, mas não tanto quanto ele. E, eles puderam finalmente explorar cada centímetro de ambos os corpos, se beijar até o amanhecer, compartilhar o prazer intenso que mantinham guardados por muito tempo.

Ela estava com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele, com os dedos entrelaçados. Ambos dormiam profundamente. Mas, de repente Sakura levantou num pulo, assustada acordando consigo o moreno.

-Oque houve, Sakura? – Perguntou sonolento esfregando os olhos.

-Sasuke... – Sussurrou com os olhos completamente marejados. Sasuke abriu com um certo esforço os orbes negros e percebeu com a vista ainda embaçada, que o belo par de esmeraldas na sua frente se encontravam completamente encharcados.

-Oque foi? – Perguntou se sentando.

-Nós... Nós não... – As lágrimas já escapavam. Sasuke estava começando a ficar preocupado.

-Oque houve, Sakura? Me responde... – Perguntou acariciando as bochechas dela. Sakura já soluçava, quando o abraçou forte enterrando a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele. –Fala oque houve, minha bonequinha... – Disse passando uma das mãos no cabelo dela.

-Nós não... Usamos... Nenhuma... Prote... Prote.. Prote-ção.. - Conseguiu balbuciar entre soluços. Sasuke entendeu o desespero dela. Numa tentativa de acalma-la envolveu os seus braços pálidos na cintura dela, como um consolo.

-Se acalme minha bonequinha... Nada vai acontecer... – Sussurrou tentando consolá-la.

-Vai, eu sei que... Vai... – Balbuciou com a testa encostada no ombro dele.

-Por que vai? – Perguntou com a voz gentil.

-Eu estou no meu... Período fértil... – disse ainda chorando. Sasuke não gostava de vê-la chorar. Lhe dava um aperto no peito quase que insuportável. Mesmo até porque o motivo era um provável pedaço de gente com os seus genes que nasceria daqui a nove meses.

-Se você engravidar, eu vou cuidar de vocês dois e vou dar a maior quantidade de amor que eu conseguir. – Confessou. Sakura o olhou, já mais calma. Ele era tão lindo falando dessa maneira com ela... Mesmo assim, ela não se sentia preparada para gerar e criar uma pessoa. Mesmo nem tendo certeza de nada: eram só suposições.

As lágrimas já estavam parando de brotar de seus orbes, quando voltou a deitar a cabeça no peito dele, falando manhosa:

-Promete..? – Perguntou agarrando forte e cintura dele.

-Sim. – Disse depositando um beijo no topo da cabeça dela. Permaneceu com o rosto enterrado nas madeixas rosadas, sentindo o perfume que ela emanava.

Nenhum dos dois queria sair daquela posição. Sakura se sentia segura, protegida quando estava nos braços dele. Era como se estivesse completa, e depois de tanto tempo, ainda não conseguia entender o seu cérebro. Como que havia conseguido abandoná-lo? Não, pior: Como havia conseguido trocá-lo por outro? Por outro homem, que só estava interessado no dinheiro? Ela _realmente_ não conseguia entender.

Sasuke sentia como se, o seu coração finalmente estivesse batendo de verdade. Movido por um amor que ele desconhecia. Mas forte do que o que sentia na época do colegial. Muito, muito mais forte. Era tão forte, que se alguém roubasse a sua Sakura, ele não sabia se agüentaria. Agüentou no passado com muita dificuldade, mas agora, ela era uma parte essencial na sua vida. Era como se a sua outra metade do corpo finalmente tivesse voltado para onde nunca deveria ter saído.

Percebeu que Sakura já dormia, e decidiu tomar um banho. Levantou a cabeça dela com muito jeitinho e a deitou no travesseiro. Ouviu a sua pelirosa soltar um gemido de insatisfação. Deu um meio sorriso ao passar a ponta dos dedos de leve na bochecha rosada dela, e ao vê-la se aninhar no monte de travesseiros que estavam espalhados na cama.

Levantou-se, andando calmamente em direção ao banheiro que tinha no quarto do hotel. Se apoiou na pia, se olhando no espelho. Percebeu que tinha várias manchas rochas arredondadas no pescoço. Virou-se para checar suas costas. Tinham vários arranhões, e algumas marcas de unhas femininas. É, a noite havia sido agitada.

Deu uma espiada pelo batente da porta, e observou a sua boneca arrancar o lençol fino que a cobria, deixando-a completamente a mostra. Subiu o olhar pelo corpo esbelto e olhou de longe o pescoço dela: também continha várias manchas roxas, muito mais.

A noite _realmente_ havia sido agitada.

Andou em direção a banheira, e ligou o chuveiro. Sentia a água fria espetar a sua pele.

Sakura se levantou esfregando os olhos. Sentiu os pelos de sua perna se arrepiarem ao sentir o solado de seu pé entrar em contato com o chão frio. Apesar de a cidade ser quente, havia dormido com o ar condicionado a noite inteira. E ainda estava ligado.

Queria tomar um banho, e lavar o rosto. Pois estava com os olhos vermelhos pela leve crise de choro que dera. Andou devagar até o banheiro. Enquanto andava, percebeu que o interior de seu íntimo doía levemente. Talvez Sasuke tivesse abusado muito dela...

Olhou para a banheira, e para o chuveiro ligado.

-Sasuke-kun...? – Murmurou rouca. Ele parou de esfregar o shampoo e olhou para ela.

-Hn? – Perguntou.

-Você está todo arranhado... – Murmurou ainda sonolenta no batente da porta.

-Eu sei. – Disse ainda olhando para ela.

-Fui eu não fui? – Perguntou andando em direção a ele. Ele reparou nos olhos vermelhos dela e nas marcas no pescoço. Também reparou que ela andava muito devagar e que com uma das mãos apertava a região de seu ventre.

-Está doendo, não está? – Perguntou fazendo gestos com a mão para ela ir tomar banho com ele. Sakura assentiu, esfregando os olhos e dando um longo bocejo.

Ela entrou na banheira, desligando o chuveiro.

-Por que desligou? – Ele perguntou. Sakura o olhou e pediu para ele passar para o morno, pois ela não alcançava o chuveiro.

-Eu estou com frio, Sasuke-kun. – Disse pegando o sabonete.

-Então por que arrancou o lençol? – Perguntou voltando a passar o shampoo.

-Ele estava me irritando. – Disse passando o sabonete pelo seu corpo. Logo ouviu uma canção preencher o ambiente. Uma voz grossa, macia, e quente. Uma voz que ela conhecia bem.

-…_Accidentally in love… - _Ele cantarolava. Nunca havia ouvido aquela música antes.

-Que música é essa? – Ela perguntou. Sasuke parou de cantarolar e a olhou nos olhos.

-Eu compus quando nós ainda estávamos estudando. Para você. – Ele disse. Sakura sentiu o seu peito se encher de alegria. Nunca ninguém havia composto nada para ela.

-Então você toca para mim? – Perguntou olhando novamente manhosa. Ele deu um sorriso de canto. Ela havia se esquecido que ele amava tocar em seu violão.

-Claro. – Falou. Sakura ainda sustentava o mesmo olhar, e estremeceu ao senti-lo acariciar o seu pescoço.

-Me abraça? – Ela perguntou com os olhos brilhantes. Quase que imediatamente, Sasuke se agachou um pouco para ficar do tamanho dela e a envolveu com seus braços grandes. Ele sentiu as mãos femininas agarrarem forte o seu pescoço.

-Eu te amo. Muito muito. Muito mesmo. Do fundo do meu coração. Eu te amo mais do que amo a mim mesma. – A ouviu dizer. Ele sorriu e beijou de leve uma das manchas roxa dela.

-Eu também... – E se beijaram em baixo do chuveiro ligado.

.

.

.

**Um mês depois...**

.

.

.

Sakura estava sentada no sofá da sala, com uma cara não muito boa. Suas regras estavam atrasadas a quase um mês. E o maldito enjôo não a abandonava. Estava enjoada desde que se mudaram para uma casa em Niterói.

Era um local confortável. Uma casa de dois andares, com um quintal relativamente grande que tinha uma piscina, área de churrasco (eles nem conheciam direito oque era um churrasco) e com um balanço.

Por fora, era uma casa de madeiras brancas. Por dentro, tinha quatro quartos. Sasuke falou que um ele iria deixar de reserva.

No primeiro andar tinha uma sala de vídeo, uma sala normal, a cozinha e um banheiro de visita. No segundo, tinham dois quartos com suíte e dois sem suíte.

E Sakura, agora sentada em um sofá branco na sala de visitas pensava seriamente em ir comprar um teste de gravidez. Estava realmente preocupada. Iria aproveitar que o pelinegro havia sumido. Não sabia para onde ele tinha ido, só sabia que ele estava fora desde as 1O da manha, e agora, quatro da tarde ele não havia voltado.

Sentiu mais um de seus enjoos voltar. Era um enjoo diferente, diferente de todos que ela havia sentido. Saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro de visitas e se curvou sobre o vaso sanitário.

Havia posto tudo para fora – o almoço, o lanche, e as torradas que havia comido com pasta de jiló. – Ah sim. Havia esquecido de mencionar os súbitos desejos.

Mesmo com todos os sintomas de gravidez, ela se recusava a aceitar. Não queria ter um filho e ponto final.

Levantou-se, e escovou os dentes. Claro, por que aquele gosto estranho na sua boca ninguém merece.

Iria realmente comprovar se estava grávida ou não.

Andou até a sala, e pegou a chave jogada na mesinha de centro de madeira que ficava em frente a televisão de plasma.

Abriu a posta branca de vidro e saiu. Andou até o muro, e com outra chave abriu a porta. Andou até a esquina, aproveitando que tinha uma farmácia lá. Haviam escolhido um lugar ótimo para morar, tinha tudo perto. Quando chegou, foi em direção a os testes de gravidez. Pegou um e se dirigiu ao caixa. A mulher que estava passando sua compra não parava de olhar para Sakura.

-Oque foi? – Perguntou a rosada, seca. Não estava com um humor dos melhores. A mulher do caixa percebeu o olhar com uma ponta assassina e somente lhe entregou a nota.

-Obrigada e volte sempre. – Falou mecanicamente. Sakura pegou com raiva e saiu com passos firmes até a sua casa. Abriu a porta, e se diregiu rapidamente ao banheiro. Ao chegar, nem fechou a porta. Tirou a embalagem e depositou sua urina lá.

Tinha que esperar dois minutos. Estava impaciente. Colocou o teste em cima da pia, e se dirigiu a sala. Pegou o controle da TV e ligou-a. Não tinha nenhum canal descente.

Esperou. Os minutos pareciam se arrastar. Quando finalmente acabou o tempo, correu até o banheiro. Pegou o teste em mãos.

-N... Não acredito... – Sussurrou com os olhos já marejados. Duas listras. É, estava grávida. Jogou o teste com raiva na lixeira. Não queria ter esse bendito filho, já havia falado isso. Saiu com raiva mais uma vez até a aquela farmácia. Iria comprar um remédio abortivo. Já sabia o nome, sabia tudo.

Ao chegar na porta, parou. Não iria contar para Sasuke, então, qual o problema?

"_Você vai matar um serzinho inocente..." _ Ecoou na sua cabeça. Logo, a imagem do menino de cabelos negros e olhos verdes apareceram em sua cabeça. Sim, havia sonhado com ele também. A imagem do sorriso de felicidade do seu amado apareceu em sua cabeça. Talvez ela fosse feliz com um filho...

Mas não. Iria tira-lo. Não queria, não queria...

Andou até um dos vendedores.

-Oque deseja? – Perguntou um rapaz de cabelos caramelados. As lágrimas que estava prendendo despencaram com força. Talvez, gerar um filho, sentir alguém crescendo dentro de si seria uma boa idéia. Ficava feliz em pensar na suposta felicidade de seu moreno.

-Um... Um remédio para dor de cabeça... – Falou, enrolando um pouco a língua nos "r". Secou as lágrimas com a costa da mão.

-Uma Neosaldina está bom para você? – Perguntou entregando para ela.

-Uhum. – Pegou o remédio e andou até o caixa. A mesma mulher de enormes óculos não parava de olhar para ela. Nem um momento.

-Mas oque é que você tanto olha para mim? – Perguntou se estressando.

-Gostei de você. – Falou a caixa enquanto mandava beijinho.

"Eca" Pensou Sakura. Era realmente muita sorte ser paquerada por uma homossexual. Entregou o dinheiro, e pegou o remédio. Não queria ir mais naquela farmácia. Não queria mais ser paquerada por aquela mulher.

Aproveitou que estava na rua, e saiu em direção ao shopping que também era perto. Só atravessar duas ruas. Chegou no shopping, e correu em direção à uma loja infantil. Deslumbrou-se com as inúmeras peças de roupas de bebês.

Cada uma mais fofinha que a outra! Andou até uma prateleira repleta de sapatinhos para recém nascido. Tão pequenininhos... Cada um mais lindo que o outro. Mas um chamou a sua atenção: um feito de lã, amarelo com alguns detalhes azuis. Havia amado aquele. Não resistiu ao impulso e pegou. Andou até o caixa, com um sorriso enorme.

**X**

Sasuke chegou em casa, com um carro novo. Havia comprado um Vectra preto. Estava feliz.

Mas estranhou o fato das luzes estarem totalmente apagadas. Abriu a porta da sala, e acendeu a luz. Estava totalmente vazia. Avistou em cima da mesa de jantar uma sacola de loja infantil. Andou até lá, e tirou de dentro um par de sapatinho de bebês. Ficou olhando um tempão para os sapatinhos. Viu que dentro da sacola, tinha um papel.

Pegou, e logo reconheceu a caligrafia.

-"_Parabéns, papai_." – Era oque estava escrito. Ele sentiu o seu peito se encher de uma sensação que nunca havia sentido antes. Abriu o maior sorriso que havia aberto em toda a sua vida. Apertou forte o par de sapatinhos na sua mão, e subiu correndo para o seu quarto.

A Alegria em seu peito era enorme. Não acreditava que Sakura estava grávida.

Ao chegar em frente a porta, abriu e viu que estava tudo escuro. Acendeu a luz, e encontrou Sakura só de camisola de malha, coberta por um fino lençol. Dormia profundamente. Aproximou-se com passos lentos, para não acorda-la. Queria enchê-la de beijos, de abraços, e mais que tudo: queria compartilhar a sua alegria.

A abraçou forte, enterrando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço dela. Dentro de sua boneca tinha um pequeno ser com o seu sangue... Era um pedacinho dele dentro dela...

Sakura não havia acordado com o abraço sufocante dele. Aproveitou que ela estava dormindo, e levantou a camisola dela até o umbigo. Aproximou sua mão do ventre dela, acariciando de leve. Espalmou sua grande mão, para tentar sentir alguma coisa. Aproximou seu ouvido, queria ouvir seu filho. Queria, queria demais. A alegria que ele sentia era tanta que chegava a sufocá-lo. Beijou o ventre dela.

Não percebeu que Sakura abriu os orbes verdes, e se sentiu completa ao ver a pessoa que mais amava na vida dando pequenos beijinhos no seu ventre, com um sorriso bobo na cara.

-Sasuke? – Chamou Sakura sorridente. Sasuke avançou com vontade sobre ela, a beijando apaixonadamente. Separaram-se por falta de ar.

-É... Verdade...? – Sussurrou ele ofegante sorrindo. Sakura assentiu, deslumbrada pelo brilho nos olhos dele. Ela também devia estar assim, pois estava imensamente feliz. E completa, mais completa do que nunca. Tinha, Sasuke ao seu lado, mais agora do que nunca. E melhor...

-Eu tenho um pedacinho de você dentro de mim... – Sussurrou, passando a mão no ventre. Sasuke sorriu e perguntou quanto tempo tinha que ela estava grávida. Ela disse que achava que tinha um mês, e que ele havia sido feito no hotel, lembra?

Sasuke sorriu, entorpecido pela imensa felicidade.

.

.

.

**Oito meses depois...**

.

.

.

Estavam abraçados no sofá da sala. A barriga de Sakura estava enorme, meio pontuda para a frente, oque denunciava que era um menino.

Haviam descoberto que era um menininho aos quatro meses.

Sasuke as vezes se pegava imaginando o seu filho. Será que teria os cabelos caramelados ligeiramente rosados como o de sua bonequinha? Ou teria cor de ébano como os seus?

Passou a mão na barriga dela, sentindo um chute de seu filho.

-Chutou! – Ele disse aproximando o ouvido da barriga - agora descoberta - dela. Ouvia o coraçãozinho bater acelerado...

Sakura observava o pelinegro ouvindo a sua barriga. Não conseguia parar de sorrir ao sentir seu bebê chutar. A sensação era de uma bola de gás dentro dela que se movimentava.

Quando nascesse iria sentir falta daquele movimento dentro de si...

E, meu Deus! Como sua barriga crescia rápido! Parecia que era outro dia que estava com uma leve ondulação... E iria nascer logo! Mal esperava para o acontecimento, mal esperava para sentir em seus braços o filho do seu homem...

De pensar que haviam ficado tanto tempo separados, lhe dava nostalgia. Não conseguia se conformar em ter trocado o seu querido Sasuke-kun por uma pessoa interesseira, que não pensava em ninguém além dele mesmo...

Burra! Era isso que ela havia sido um dia. Havia o feito sofrer, e quase morrer por conseqüência. No final, ele havia começado a ver todos os seus parente, que por sinal estavam mortos.

E, como um bom amigo que Naruto é, o internou. Ficou mais ou menos quase dois meses internado sem saber oque se passava no mundo de fora. Ele nunca reclamava, mas era claro em seu olhar que ele não estava bem enquanto era internado.

Tanto é que ele teve problemas no coração, literalmente. Iria morrer se sofresse muita emoção.

Mas, a sua sorte é que Naruto a havia contratado, pois ele uma vez havia comentado que Sasuke havia enlouquecido por causa do término, mas ela não levava isso a sério.

Por bem ou por mal, foi cuidar dele a mando do loiro.

E não é que Sasuke a havia perdoado?

Havia ficado feliz, feliz feliz! Pulou que nem uma louca quando chegou em casa.

Mas a sua surpresa maior foi eles terem voltado a namorar.

E, estranhamente Sasuke havia parado de ver espíritos e ela também.

E ali, agora, que percebia que no final, a única loucura de Sasuke não era nada de ver espíritos nem depressão constante. Sua única loucura era estar apaixonado por ela, e estarem juntos.

Afinal, ele estava louco sim. Louco de amor.

**Owari**

_Obrigada a toodos que acompanharam a minha fic, menos estando com preguiça de mandar uma mínima review,_

_Muito obrigada meesmoo!_

_Sem vocês, essa fic não teria saído de meus pensamentos, a até por que, essa idéia era velha._

_Muito obrigada, mais uma vez._

_Um beijo enorme e até a próxima!_

_**Respondendo as Reviews Anônimas:**_

Anny SUH: xD E aí? Oque achou? Muito obrigada pelos elogios!

Keiko Haruno Uchiha: Claro que eu te perdoo! Claro que está desculpada \o Eu tabém to atolada de provas D: Vou ler, pode deixar o/ E quanto a sua idéia.. Gostei dela! Mas será um tiquito modificada xD Espere pelo epílogo, espere...

Tie-chan: Claro, né? Sua melhor amiga do mundo todo iria para um paíz longinho D: Pois é, né? O último.. E não, não teve nem terá hentai xD Bjx

Grazi chan: É, eles vieram xD Assim eu posso ter o Sasu-chan perto de mim o/ xD Ficou fofin ele sonhando com o filho dele. AHEIAHEIA Não é o tomate não xD Pronto, eu postei, e vc gostou? :3

* * *

**Ps: **Não se esqueçam que ainda terá o epílogo!

_Se vocês pudessem me falar oque acharam da fic eu ficaria feliz..._


	13. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sete anos haviam se passado. O pequeno Hikaru havia nascido forte, com três quilos. E, ele realmente havia nascido com os cabelinhos ralos e negros, e os orbes verdes.

Sakura ainda se lembrava perfeitamente ao ouvir pela primeira vez o choro de seu filho. Seu filho... Só em pensar que um dia cogitou a idéia de abortar, seus orbes verdes ficavam molhados.

Havia nascido de parto normal. Foi uma gravidez um tanto conturbada, pois Sakura enjoou até o último momento e teve vários problemas no estômago durante a gravidez. Mas, havia sido uma emoção muito forte, sentir alguém saindo de dentro de si. Sasuke apertou forte a sua mão durante o nascimento inteiro. Poderia até jurar que o viu chorar de emoção!

Mas eles não sabiam que, cinco anos depois, iriam ter mais um filho. Ou melhor, uma filha.

Uma linda menininha de cabelos castanhos claros da cor do o de sua mãe e de olhos negros que nem o de seu pai.

Mas na personalidade os dois eram extremamente opostos. Enquanto ele tinha as feições de sua mãe, tinha a personalidade do pai.

Mesmo com apenas sete anos de idade, se mostrava sério e determinado. Ele tinha poucos amigos, gostava de ficar sozinho. Mas ele era muito grudado com sua mãe, não a largava. Vivia declarando aos quatro ventos que era apaixonado por sua mãe.

Que ela era uma mulher incrível, amável, gentil, bonita...

Já a pequena Aiko não demonstrava um pingo de personalidade de seu pai apesar de ser a cara do mesmo. Vivia rindo, e se emocionava fácil mesmo com apenas dois aninhos.

Aiko amava, claro, a sua mãe. Mas seu pai brincava que ela era o seu carrapatinho de olhos negros. Ela não saía de seu colo, nunca. Eram muito apegados.

Agora, de madrugada, estavam Sasuke e Sakura dormindo. A casa toda estava completamente apagada. Um silêncio que só era quebrado pelo som das respirações pesadas.

Sasuke dormia virado para um lado da cama e Sakura para o outro. O silêncio reconfortante foi quebrado pelo som da porta ao se abrir lentamente.

A pequena Aiko olhou para dentro do quarto de seus pais, observando se eles estavam acordados ou pelados, como costumavam ficar. (**N/A:** XD)

A menininha agarrou o travesseiro mais forte ao seu corpo enquanto segurava também o seu lençol. Não estava conseguindo dormir, estava com medo.

Chovia, e ela tinha medo dos trovões.

Começou a andar com passos lentos em direção à cama do casal. Mas qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver o seu irmão dormir abraçado com sua mãe. Já que ele estava dormindo lá também, ela possuía todo o direito.

Andou até o seu pai, que dormia profundamente. Puxou a manga da blusa comprida que ele usava, numa tentativa de acordá-lo.

Não obteve resposta.

Puxou mais uma vez.

-Papai... – Murmurou com sua voz infantil. Ele não respondeu. -... Papai... – Puxou mais uma vez, dessa vez coçando os orbes negros com a outra mão livre.

Sasuke sentiu seu braço ser tocado por pequenas mãos gordinhas e quentes. Reconheceu e na hora, abriu seus olhos escuros.

- Está sem sono, minha linda? – Perguntou passando a mão nos cabelos curtos e castanhos de sua filha.

A pequena o olhou, fazendo biquinho. – ... Medo, papai... – Disse.

-Está com medo de quê, linda? – Disse se sentando.

-O tlovão vai me pegá... – Disse inocente, estendendo as mãozinhas para o seu pai, deixando o seu travesseiro cair com o gesto. Sasuke sorriu diante da ingenuidade de sua filha, observando os pequenos olhinhos na sua frente ficarem molhados.

-Não precisa chorar, Aiko-chan. – Falou secando as lágrimas que ameaçavam despencar. Não gostava de ver sua filha chorando, mesmo por um motivo tão infantil. – Vem, vem dormir com o papai. –Falou pegando sua pequena e a deitando entre ele e a mulher que também dormia.

Logo em seguida, pegou o travesseiro que estava no chão, e deu para a sua filha. Deitou-se de frente para a pequena, alisando a franja de seu bebê.

Observou-a piscar, e logo em seguida murmurar.

- Ablaço, papai? – Perguntou passando as mãozinhas no braço de seu pai. Ela queria um abraço, mas antes de dá-lo Sasuke cobriu os dois com o edredom. Logo em seguida, aproximou a pequena de seu corpo, a encaixando em seu peito. Sentiu os bracinhos o envolverem.

Era um conforto imenso estar deitado com os seus dois filhos e sua esposa.

Fechou os orbes, se rendendo ao sono.

Abraçado com sua filha, dormiu. Logo sua cabeça foi invadida pelas imagens em que quatro brutamontes adentraram em seu antigo apartamento.

E de quando fora jogado na cela branca.

Branco.

Havia tomado pavor dessa cor, mas por ironia do destino, moravam em uma casa branca.

Pensando bem, a faze da loucura em sua vida não havia sido tão ruim assim. Se não fosse por ela, não teria reencontrado Sakura, não teria voltado a namorá-la, não teria tido dois filhos que agora eram a sua razão de viver, não havia virado um pouco mais que milionário.

É... A sua suposta loucura tinha servido para alguma coisa.

Sentiu duas mãos femininas lhe tocarem o rosto. Não eram as pequenas mãos de sua Aiko, mas sim as lindas mãos de sua Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun...? – Perguntou reparando que a sua filha também havia ido dormir com eles. O engraçado era que o seu Hikaru também havia ido dormir com ela, pois não conseguia ficar muito tempo longe de sua mãe, ele disse. Mas ela sabia que era o medo dos trovões,e ele era criança, mas era orgulhoso o suficiente para não adimitir o seu pavor.

-Hm? – Ele perguntou com os orbes cerrados.

Sakura passou uma das mãos nos fios ralos de seu bebê que dormia abraçada com o seu moreno.

Deu um sorriso.

-Nada. – Falou se virando para abraçar novamente o seu moreninho que a envolvia pela cintura. Amava aquele menino com todas as suas forças. Não sabia que o amor de mãe era algo tão... Mágico...

O abraçou forte, pedindo perdão por um dia pensar em tira-lo de seu ventre.

Sasuke ainda pensava (sonhava) com a cela, o hospício e toda aquela confusão.

Naruto havia dado um grande empurrão para a sua felicidade.

Todo aquele sacrifício que havia passado, traria no futuro uma conseqüência. O resultado de sua loucura, estava bem na sua frente. Ou melhor: os dois resultados.

Amava a sua loucura.

**Owari**

**Tie-chan: **Sim, agora acabou de vez. xD Claro, eu não deixaria ela cometer essa atrocidade nunca! Bjx e obrigada por acompanhar 'Loucura'.

**Grazi-chan: **Obrigada. É mesmo. E quanto a nova fic.. Hm.. Vai demorar um pouquinho... Bjx e obrigada por acompanhar 'Loucura'.

Reviews**?**


End file.
